To Be True
by AnnaRegina1533
Summary: What if Anne and Henry were not royalty, but met and fell in love? Would things have been different?
1. Chapter 1

Anne Boleyn smelled the crisp October air as she made her way down the field to watch the wild horses and pick flowers for her mother to use for the special dinner her father was holding in her honor. Anne and Henry Percy were going to announce their betrothal to the family. Thomas Boleyn was extremely excited to finally have his youngest daughter getting married in the coming year. Anne's sister Mary was breathing hard when she finally caught up to her.

"Anne for goodness sake, please slow down". Anne looked at her sister and laughed.

"Dear Mary, I can't. I love being outside and feeling the wind in my hair". Mary looked at her sister and smiled, loving to see her so happy. When they finally got to the field and had the bunches, the two girls sat down to catch their breathes.

"So Anne, have you heard about Henry Tudor? Him and his wife are apparently having problems", Mary told Anne. Anne flipped her hair and sat up to look at her sister.

"Mary, honestly. I really do not want gossip to ruin my day. This dinner Papa planned is going to be so exciting. I finally can start my life with Henry." Mary lay back on the grass and looked at the clouds, thinking about the handsome Henry Tudor.

Henry Tudor paced the floor. "Katherine, I don't know what you want from me exactly. I've given u everything you could have ever asked for". Katherine Aragorn looked up from her sewing.

"Henry, all I ask is that you not continue taking mistresses. I just want you to share my bed is all". Henry stopped and stared at her with tears running down her cheek.

"Katherine, you are baron. If you cannot give me a son to carry on the Tudor name, what other use do I have for you"? Katherine looked sullen.

"We have our precious Mary. And yes we have had a couple children born sleeping. But am I really that much of a failure as a wife? And you know our marriage will never be able to be annulled. Arthur and I have never consummated our marriage". _So you say _Henry thought to himself. They were still arguing when they heard a knock at the door. When Henry answered, he found his best friend, Charles Brandon.

"Charles! To what do we owe this pleasure?" Brandon seemed beside himself with joy.

"Hen, we have been invited to the Boleyn home for supper. Seems his youngest daughter is betrothed and it would be a chance for me to look at the beautiful Mary Boleyn", Brandon said with a wink. Henry smiled and called to Katherine to get Mary ready for travel.

Two hours later the carriage holding Henry, Brandon, Katherine and Mary pulled up to the Hever Castle with George Boleyn running out to greet them.

"Gentlemen! Thank you for coming. I know father will be pleased to see you, as will Mother and my sisters." Everyone followed George as he led them into the main hall. Before they could sit down, in walked the most gorgeous raven haired beauty Henry had ever laid eyes on.

"Henry, Charles, I would like you to meet my youngest daughter Anne", Thomas Boleyn introduced her to the men and Katherine. Henry was the first to acknowledge her.

"Lady Anne", he said with a kiss on her cheek. All through the meal Henry could not help but to stare at the Lady Anne. Katherine noticed him looking and scowled at him all through the evening.

Later that night, after Katherine had put Mary to bed, she sat next to Henry and put another log in the fireplace.

"Husband, I would really like to know what is going on in your mind. How can I make this marriage work and be a better wife to you"? Henry looked up at her and said

"you can't. Unless you can somehow bear more children by the grace of God, which I don't see happening, you can't". Katherine then looked at the fire, silent tears running down her cheeks.

The weeks passed with Henry thinking about Anne, and Mary thinking about Henry. Henry knew he would never get the beautiful woman who filled his waking thoughts and dreams so he decided to go and get the next best thing, her sister, without thought to his friend Brandon's feelings. He sent a letter to Mary asking her if she would accompany him on a hunt during the next week. Mary replied eagerly and when that day came, she was restlessly waiting for Henry to show. Anne helped her dress.

"Mary, I cannot wait for the day when you are helping me dress for my wedding". Mary was only half listening to her sister, all the while counting the minutes until the handsome Henry showed.

"Sister, I cannot wait either. He will be here within the hour". Answered Mary, "Although it is I who should be getting married before you", she added with a light laugh. Thomas Boleyn knocked at the door and came inside when the girls called for him to enter.

"Daughter Mary, Henry is here for you", he said then slipped back out. Mary looked at her sister and blushed.

"Am I decent? Will he like me? Is my hair ok"? Anne laughed and pushed her out the door.

"You are beautiful, as usual", she replied.

When Anne and Mary came down the steps, Henry seemed to hold his breathe at the sight of Mary, but the fact that he was gazing at Anne did not go unnoticed by her brother and father. While Mary and Henry were out, Anne sat down to lunch with George and Thomas.

"Sister", began George, "I could not help but notice how much Henry kept looking at you. Almost as if he was in love with you". Anne looked at George.

"George, I am in love with Henry Percy. I am marrying him and no one can change that". Anne's father jumped in.

"Annie, darling, I love Percy like a son, you know that, and I will not let anyone ruin your day, not even your brother", Thomas said as he threw a nasty glance at George. Anne sat there thinking about Henry Percy, and how they had sat under the Big Tree on her land.

_"Anne, I have a proposition for you. You know I love you and one day want to marry you. How about we make it official? I want you to be my wife. I would like to make our courtship known". Anne looked at him, a big smile coming to her face. _

_"Henry, how I would love that"! she exclaimed before throwing her arms around him, and running back to the house to tell her sister and father, who screamed and laughed at the amazing news. Anne's attention came back to the current moment and looked at her father and brother watching her, with smiles on their faces._

Later the evening, Mary was sitting in Anne's bed, telling her sister the events of the day excitedly.

"…and then he kissed me! He kissed me, Anne!" Mary was nearly giddy with excitement.

"Oh, Mary, I'm so happy for you"! Anne said as she hugged her sister. The girls were chatting excitedly when George walked in.

"So what are we so happy about"? he asked his excited sisters.

"Mary had her first kiss"! teased Anne. George suddenly looked upset.

"He kissed you? The louse. I'm going to find him. And when I do…"

"George"! the girls yelled. "It's a good thing! Henry might court Mary now, and she can have a proper marriage". Anne told her brother.

"You silly girls and your foolish fantasies. Henry is married already. He can't leave Katherine even if he wanted to". Mary suddenly looked upset.

"Don't listen to him", Anne comforted her sister. "There is always a chance that Katherine will be out of the picture sooner than you think…"


	2. Chapter 2

Henry could not stop thinking about Anne no matter how hard he tried. He kept visiting Mary for the past two months just to see the captivating Anne, who was always eager to welcome him. He had already sent his friend Wolsey to break up the union between Percy and Anne. She had not suspected Henry was involved, which pleased him. Henry had already taken Mary as his mistress and was becoming increasingly bored with her.

"Do you think it may be enough time to make a move on the Lady Anne"? he asked Brandon. Brandon looked at him, already forgiven Henry for deflowering Mary before he had his chance to court her.

"Hen, I will make you a deal. You can write Anne if I can write Margaret", he said, half-jokingly. Henry took him seriously. _Maybe I will he thought to himself_. Henry excused himself to grab a piece of parchment and a quill, starting his letter to Anne.

_Dearest Anne_, he began then thought better of it and scratched it out. _Dear Lady Anne, I am writing to ask you if I may have the pleasure of your company._ Henry finished the letter, eager to send it and get the reply.

A week passed before he got a reply, hoping to get it before Katherine. Opening it fast, taking care not to rip it. A smile crossed his face when he noticed Anne had agreed to meet him. Henry waited excitedly for the next day to come, when she agreed to meet him. When he got to the field, Henry noticed Anne was already waiting, with her father and brother not far away but far enough to allow her some privacy as she conversed with him.

"Lady Anne", he greeted her.

"Henry", Anne greeted him back. "So why, may I ask, am I here instead of Mary, seeing as you have been with her"? Anne quizzed. Henry looked at her and smiled.

"I don't know if you knew but I think you are beautiful. I was disappointed to know you are, or were, betrothed. But now that is not the case". Anne smiled back.

"Well thank you for the compliment. You are also quite handsome. But what about Katherine?"

"Don't worry about her". Henry said.

Later in the evening, Henry asked to speak to Katherine while Mary was in bed as to not upset her.

"Katherine, I am asking you for a divorce. My sources tell me that our marriage is not valid. It's incestuous even". Katherine stared at him, at a loss for words. Finally she said,

"Henry, beloved Henry, please don't do this. Our marriage IS valid. And I will never agree to a divorce", she said before stomping out of the room. Henry watched her go then threw a vase against the wall in anger and frustration.

"I need that divorce", he said out loud to no one in particular.

Anne was working on her sewing when her brother came into her room.

"Sister, you have another letter from Henry Tudor", he told her. Anne jumped up from her chair grabbing the letter out of George's hand. As she started reading it, George snatched it back read it, reading out loud when he got to the bottom.

"Your loyal and loving servant, Henry". George looked at Anne. "Aw isn't that sweet. Your loyal and loving servant". Anne finally got the letter back.

"George, you ever read my letters again…"

"You'll what"? he challenged. Anne punched him in the arm. "Not ladylike", he teased as he walked out of the room. Anne laid on her bed and stared at the fire, thinking about her predicament. She didn't want become his mistress. She wanted to save her virginity for her husband. She IS _GOING_ to save her virginity for her husband. Anne promised herself she would never become his mistress. When she saw him again, she would tell him she would not become his mistress. He had to promise marriage before she defiled herself.

Henry and Anne met often, with Katherine staying home with Mary. She had sent spies to follow Henry and immediately hated Anne and wanted her out of the way. One day Katherine answered the door to find a letter announcing the divorce Henry had filed for. She immediately started a plan of how to find out to prove that their marriage was valid. Mary came in and noticed her mother was crying.

"Mama, what's wrong"? she asked her. Katherine looked at her daughter and smiled.

"Nothing my precious. Just grown up stuff". That answer seemed to satisfy Mary and she ran out of the room, back to her toys. Does he even know what he is doing to our precious Mary? Katherine thought to herself. She was thinking about how selfish Henry had become, not even giving a second thought to her feelings, and to Mary's. He was thinking only about himself and his own needs and wants. Katherine became very angry. I will stay married to him. Henry will not get his annulment if it kills me.

Henry and Anne were enjoying each other's company by the fire when Henry turned towards her.

"My dear Anne, we have been courting for nearly a year. When will you give in? I have needs. I know I promised I will never take another woman to my bed as long as I have you. Not even Katherine". He told her. Anne looked at him and replied,

"Henry, I have told you, my maidenhead is already in my husband's hands, whoever that may be. You must marry me if you wish it to be you". Henry began to become impatient. Watching her chest move up and down with every breath was too much to bear. He knelt in front of her, sticking his hand quickly up her skirt. She gasped when he touched her in her most sensitive spot.

"Henry," she replied with heavy breath, "Henry, we can't. We can't. Not with my father down the hall". Henry pulled his hand out and sighed.

"My love, you have no idea how hard it is to remain celibate for you. But I respect your honor", Henry said standing up. He walked to the window and opened it, hoping to cool off the fiery passion that had him near shaking and sweating. Anne stood up and followed him.

"Henry, I love you. I never thought I would. I want to marry you. If it is hard for you then make it soon", she told him, gently putting a hand on his shoulder. Henry lightly kissed her lips then forehead.

"I will my love. I will".


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to reviewers QueenBee10, madkin, Claire Hayasaka, and hotblackcoffee for the wonderful reviews to my first two chapters! If anything needs to be changed, or doesn't make sense or anything, please tell me…..Thanks again guys!**

Katherine was sitting next to the fire, sewing Henrys shirts he had torn while hunting.

"We must be rid of that girl" she told Thomas Cromwell in a hushed voice, as not to disturb Mary who was sitting nearby playing with a doll. "Anne Boleyn must be gone. I want my husband in my bed. We are rightfully married". Cromwell looked at Katherine.

"Dear Katherine, I will do everything in my power but I am afraid it may be rather, messy". He told her. Katherine and Cromwell stared at each other for a few minutes. Both of them almost afraid to even breathe, as their conspiracy might be overheard by unknown sources. Katherine had asked Cromwell to come over while Henry was with Anne to see if he could help to keep her husband in her bed, where Katherine believed he rightfully belonged. When the subject turned to murder, Cromwell seemed highly uncomfortable.

"Katherine, you must understand though. The thought of myself talking killing somebody is something I would never do". But Cromwell knew that Katherine knew better. She knew he wanted Anne out of the way even more than her. Katherine suddenly stood as Henry came into the house.

"Thank you, Thomas, for your delightful news", she said. Henry looked at Cromwell with a look of confusion on his face.

"Henry", he began, "My wife and I are expecting a child". Cromwell quickly came up with the story him and Katherine had made up should they be interrupted.

"Thomas, old man! Congratulations"! Henry clapped him on the back. "We must celebrate! Has Katherine offered you a drink"? Cromwell started towards the door.

"Henry thank you but I really must be going. Elizabeth is expecting me", with the quick goodbyes Cromwell hurried out the door. Henry looked at Katherine.

"Well, that seemed suspicious", Henry said. Katherine looked at Henry and smiled, then went back to her sewing.

"Henry, dear, will you come to my bed tonight or were you busy with the slut"? Henry grew angry.

"Katherine, if you ever call her a slut again, I will personally see to it that the town, no, the country will think YOU are the slut". With the final word he walked out, slamming the door, leaving a crying Katherine and a wide eyed Mary, surprised to see just how angry her father could become.

Anne, dressed in a forest green gown with her hair flying free, was anxiously awaiting downstairs for when her father would give her her letter. She saved every one from him. Him. Henry. She could not even think his name without smiling. When she had finally received it, and read and replied, a knock came at the door.

"Cromwell! How nice to see you". Anne said as she opened the door.

"Same to you, Lady Anne. I have a message. Henry would like you to meet him at his cabin mainly used for hunting today. I am to escort you". George Boleyn and Thomas Boleyn stepped forward.

"There are to be chaperones, correct"? Anne's father asked. Cromwell smiled.

"Of course, sir. We would not want to disgrace the Boleyn name". Anne looked at her father hopefully with pleading eyes. When she finally got the go ahead, she leapt with joy, hugged her father and brother and left.

An hour later, Anne was still sitting in the carriage, starting to grow suspicious. Henry would have mentioned something in his last letter, wouldn't he? She thought to herself. When they finally got to the cabin, she stepped out and noticed that Henry was not there.

"Where's Henry? When can I expect him"? Looking for Cromwell as she was speaking but not seeing him. Instead, 3 strange men she had never seen stepped out of the cabin.

"Anne, finally. We have been expecting you", the taller one said as they came toward her. Her first instinct was to run, and run she did. But the men were too fast for her.

"HELP!" screamed Anne, but knowing where she was, she knew no one could hear her. The men, who smelled like stale wine, grabbed her arms and legs and carried her back to the cabin. When they were finally inside, they tied her to a chair and thinking she was secure, went to a back corner to agree on what they would do. Anne was smart. She had a file for her nails hidden away in a pocket which, wondrously, she was able to reach. She slowly started to file the rope, stopping only when one of the men kept looking at her. Finally she broke through the ropes and ran full charge at the men, taking them unaware. While they were unorganized and not ready for her to fight back, she had already stabbed the tall man in the eye, making him double over in pain. Only two more to go she thought. Being backed into a corner, she became quite scared. But quick thinking she kicked one between the legs and the other she stabbed in the stomach. They were not a bad as she had hoped but she was able to run past and get out the door, straight into Henrys arms.

"Anne, what…"? Henry began, then seeing how upset she was, got a look inside and saw the men. "Did they hurt you"? Anne started sobbing.

"Henry, oh lord Henry. Thank God it's you"! Anne fell into his arms. Henry was at a loss for words. Katherine will pay he thought to himself. Henry was able to carry her back to his horse, and took off for town quickly, hoping to get the sheriff before the men got away.

Once he had gotten Anne home and in bed in the protection of her family, Henry stormed into the door of him home and screamed for Mary to get upstairs and Katherine to come to him at once.

"What is it Henry? Has something happened"? Henry stepped closer to her.

"You bloody well know what happened! You had your heathens attack Anne"! He spat the words at her. Katherine stepped back.

"I surely don't know what…" Henry interrupted her.

"Don't play stupid! You touch her again, ANYTHING happens to her, she breaks a nail, and I will personally see to it that YOU are held responsible!" Henry stormed back out. Katherine went directly to her desk and started drafting a letter of anger to Cromwell, anger for him getting caught. When Katherine married Henry, she really thought that it was forever. She meant every word of her vows. Never would she have thought that Henry would take a mistress, especially fall in love with them! Katherine knew Henry was extremely handsome. She knew women would line up around the block to be with Henry. But Henry was hers. It would stay that was. She wouldn't let any woman take him. Not if she could help it.


	4. Chapter 4

With all of the events of Anne's attack behind them, Henry and Anne wanted to move forward and look towards the future. Henry had told not told her Katherine was behind it, as he did not want her to be fearful. He wanted her beautiful eyes to light up with laughter, not fear. He wanted those lips to smile, not frown. He thought she was beautiful in every way. While riding with her and staring at her in her light blue gown with her hair tied back, he suddenly stopped.

"Anne do you smell that"? He asked her. Anne sniffed the air.

"No Henry. What…" Henry stopped her in mid-sentence.

"Vinegar. I smell vinegar! It's the sweating sickness! It has come to London! Anne, get back to Hever at once". He ordered as he rode off, taking two friends with him and leaving a friend behind to escort her back safely. Once home, Henry ran inside to find Katherine and Mary already packed with Brandon besides them.

"Henry we must get to the cabin. It is secluded enough to where The Sweat won't reach you". Brandon told him. Henry nodded in agreement, running to his room to pack his bags. Lifting up Mary to run out to the carriage, He looked behind him at Katherine, suddenly thinking about Anne. _Oh, I've left her alone! What have I done! _He thought to himself. _She will catch the sweat if she does not know what to do! _Henry suddenly became fearful but when Mary wiggled in his arms he suddenly came back to reality and knew he had to save his little girl in any way possible.

Once home at Hever, Anne was sitting brushing her hair when she noticed one of her servants was crying.

"Lucy, what is it? What's wrong"? Anne asked the crying girl. Lucy looked up at her.

"Lady, I do believe I caught the sweat. I'm going to die! I don't want to die". Lucy fell onto the floor crying. Anne hurried to her side and scooped her into her arms.

"Lucy, my dear. You are not going to die. Look at me, you are not going to die", Anne consoled the crying girl. Later that night, Anne barely touched her dinner.

"Daughter", Thomas looked at her. "Daughter, you have barely touched your food. Are you alright?" Anne looked up at him, pale.

"Father May I be excused? I think I would like to lie down". Thomas excused his daughter, already knowing what was wrong.

"George, go fetch the physician. Now!" George jumped up and ran out the door. Two hours later he was back and waiting downstairs with his father for news of Anne. When the doctor came down the stairs, Thomas and George jumped on him with questions.

"What's wrong"? "Is she going to be alright"? They both asked at the same time. The doctor looked grave.

"I am not sure. She has caught the sweat. All you can do now is pray". The doctor walked out the door. George and Thomas started to cry.

Henry was sitting in his hunting cabin when word of Anne's illness reached him. He became increasingly worried; worried he will never again tell her he loves her. Never again be able to hold her. To kiss her and breathe her scent. Every minute he prayed for her, and had Brandon pray along with him. Katherine also prayed, fearful that if Anne dies, Henry would take it out on her. But what Henry didn't know is that Katherine prayed Henry would come to his senses and leave the harlot. Or that Anne would come to hers and leave Henry. But she did not pray for Anne's death. That was the last thing she wanted if she hoped that Henry would love her again.

Days passed with Anne sleeping through. When she finally awoke, she had her brother and father kneeling by her side.

"Papa. George", she acknowledged them. First thing she did was ask her brother to write a letter to Henry to let him know that she was alright and that she would ride to the cabin in three days' time to meet him. When Henry received the letter, he jumped for joy and hugged everybody in sight, except for Katherine who looked mighty upset at the news that her prayers weren't answered. He decided to leave to meet Anne halfway. When he saw her carriage coming into the distance, he jumped off the horse and ran. Anne slowly climbed out of the carriage and walked toward him, tears running down her face. After a loving and emotional reunion, Henry carried her back to his horse and took her back to the cabin, where Katherine and Mary had already left. Anne and Henry then sat down to a quiet private supper.

"Anne, are you sure you're feeling ok? I love you and want you comfortable". Anne started to laugh.

"Henry, I love you too. I am comfortable as long as I am with you." Anne looked at him and smiled, so happy to finally be back. "I may retire soon though, as the travel has taken my energy".

"Of course sweetheart", Henry answered her as he rose to grab her chair. "Is there anything that I can do to make you more comfortable?" Henry looked lovingly at her, wanting her to feel the best in every way. Anne smiled.

"You may lay with me tonight Henry. You have already promised marriage and I know you are telling the truth with the promise". Henry looked happy.

When they entered the bed room, he kissed her with light, passionate kisses. She threw her arms around him and let him pull her closer. Anne sighed softly when he got down to her neck. He nibbled a bit before untying the back of her gown. Pushing her down onto the bed, he slowly explored her body. When he was done teasing, he finally took her. Anne saw stars. She never knew it would feel this way. When they were finished two hours later, the collapsed on the bed next to each other, both of them spent.

"Anne, sweetheart, I love you and I can't wait to marry you". Henry kissed her softly.

"I can't wait either. You will have a son. We will have a son". She promised him. Henry smiled at her, knowing she was the one to make his dreams come true.

Katherine was sitting at home, next to Mary on her bed.

"Amen" they said together after finishing their prayers. Katherine took Mary's rosary beads and put them on the table next to her candle.

"Mama, will father be home soon"? Asked Mary. Katherine did not want to lie to her daughter, but she did not want to upset her.

"Not tonight darling. He is still, hunting." She said half truthfully. Katherine tucked Mary in then waited until she was asleep before heading back downstairs, where Cromwell was waiting.

"Cromwell. You have gotten my letter so you know why I am angry". Cromwell nodded his head, unable to speak. "She should have been taken out. And the stupidity of taking her to my husband's cabin, where he spends all of his free time, well that was really stupid". Katherine sat next to the fire.

"Katherine, with all due respect, Henry shouldn't have been there that day. I want her gone as much as you." Cromwell looked at Katherine as he spoke the words. She looked back at him, tears coming to her eyes.

"He is divorcing me and I'm afraid there is nothing I can do to stop it."


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey everybody! Sorry the next chapter is short. 5 chapters is all I have written so far so we will have to wait a bit for chapter 6. And again, ANY advice is greatly appreciated. This is the first story I have had the guts to publish…hehe**

Henry spent the next few weeks looking for resources that would help him obtain his divorce. When he found out that the Bible stated that he may not marry his brothers widow, he used that as ammunition against Katherine's wanting to stay married. Unfortunately that meant that his pearl of the world Mary would be branded a bastard, and would not be the heir to his estate anymore, Henry knew that Anne would give him a son. Then he would have no need for Mary to be heir. But he would have to be rid of Katherine for his son to be legitimate. Henry and Brandon were riding together when Henry told him of this.

"I just don't know what to do, Charles". Brandon looked thoughtful for a minute.

"Henry, is there any way you can prove that Katherine and your brother, Arthur, God rest his soul, consummated their marriage"? Henry stopped the horse and looked at him.

"Charles, I know when a woman is a virgin", he said with a smile and a wink, "And Katherine, my friend, was not one".

"Henry, I just don't want you to go through this battle to fail. What if Lady Anne is carrying your son now? You will have to move fast if you want this done before people start to know that she is pregnant, if she is. If they find out she conceived before your wedding, people will call him a bastard anyway". Henry hated that his friend was pessimistic about it all. He wanted to be over Katherine. He wanted to marry Anne as soon as possible. She could be carrying his heir. He needed to marry her, and soon.

"Charles I don't want you to think I am marrying her just to get a son, which is a plus though. I am marrying her because I love her. No other woman touched my heart the way she does." Henry put his horse into a slow trot next to Brandon's. "Also, I know God will not give me a son while I am in this relationship with Katherine. He is punishing me." Brandon though hard and long.

"I hope your right Hen."

Anne knew she was pregnant. She had been craving apples the last week and missed her monthly. When Henry gets here today I am going to tell him she thought. He will be so happy to finally have a son. She could not wait a couple more weeks for the doctor to confirm. She wanted Henry to also hear the news at the same time as her. When Henry finally showed up, Before she could speak he interrupted her.

"Darling, I have wonderful news. The archbishop of Canterbury, Thomas Cranmer has agreed to marry us." Anne laughed and hugged him.

"I have more wonderful news, Henry. I have missed my monthly and have had a wonderful craving of apples." Henry's eyes grew wide.

"Sweetheart, I believe you may be pregnant with my son!" Henry told her. He picked her up and quickly set her down, not wanting to harm the child she may be carrying. "We should send for doctor Linacre to confirm. But, could it be too soon?" he asked. Anne smiled.

"we may have to wait a few weeks to be sure. But, I have that craving, my breasts are tender, and I missed my monthly two weeks ago." Henry's smile could not get bigger.

"All the more reason to divorce Katherine, which like I said is now possible. As soon as it is official we will get married. Start picking your dress out". He said as he kissed her quickly then ran out the door. Anne watched Henry nearly skip to his waiting horse. She imagined in her mind the perfect marriage, the perfect birth to her perfect son, their perfect son. She held her hand to her belly and could not help but shed tears of joy.

When Henry got home, he could not help but write to archbishop Cranmer to ask him to speed up the marriage and divorce. He swore him to secrecy about the possible pregnancy. Katherine entered the room as he was sealing it.

"What may I ask is making you so happy, dear husband". She asked, stressing the word husband.

"Katherine. You will be distressed to know that I now have proof that our marriage is not valid. And It will be official as soon as Archbishop Cranmer receives this." Henry stood up in front of her, not even trying to hide his joy. Katherine looked at him with shock.

"But, Henry, why?" Henry started to pace.

"Katherine, you are stressing me. Anne and I will be married. You are out. You know I love Mary, but she is now no longer my heir." Katherine nearly stormed out of the room until she noticed Mary in the door way.

"Mama? Are we no longer a family?" Katherine looked quickly back at Henry. He knelt down in front of the little girl.

"Mary, my pearl, your mother and I are not married. But you will always be my daughter. Nothing will change that." Mary nodded, but had a small look of confusion on her face. Katherine picked her up and walked out of the room. Henry went back to the fire, wondering in his head what evil things Katherine was telling his daughter about him; about Anne. He would have to go to Cranmer. Have to get him to push things faster. He could not wait any longer. He grabbed his stuff and ran outside to his horse.

Katherine sat with Mary on her lap next to the fireplace.

"Mama, I have a couple questions"

"What are they, my darling?" Katherine wanted to be as honest as she could without hurting little Mary.

"Mama, what did Father mean by you and him are not married anymore? And why does he upset you so?" Mary looked at her mother quizzically.

"Mary, your father does not know what he is talking about. He wants to marry someone else. Someone who he hopes will give him a son. But since your father and I are and always were rightfully married, God will not grant him a son by her." Katherine paused but when Mary remained quiet she continued. "Your father hurts me because I love him so much. And I want to be with him always. But enough questions. Into bed with you." She handed Mary her rosary beads so they could say their prayers, being as devoutly catholic as they were. When they had finished reciting, and Mary fell asleep, Katherine quietly slipped out the door, fighting back tears.


	6. Chapter 6

**Thank you everyone for the kind reviews! I am sorry it took so long, family emergencies (Always drama here LOL) and the little disease writers block has been plaguing me. Sorry this chapter is so short. I am on a time crunch but wanted to at least get something up for you wonderful guys.**

**So I decided to make Katherine go a little bit crazy, which if you think about it, what woman could be as calm as history makes her out to be. She had to be a very strong woman. But who knows what was going through her mind. No one will ever know. If anybody has any ideas or wants to be kind of a partner, someone I can bounce ideas off of, feel free to PM me….now on with the story…..**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own the Tudors. If I did Jonathan Rhys Meyers would be in my bed and he isn't. Anne would have lived, and we would have had a happy happy ending.**

It took Cranmer and Henry two months to get the divorce and give Anne time to plan for the baby and the wedding. Dr. Linacre had confirmed that she had conceived. Anne and Henry were both certain that it was a boy. She was now 2 months along, and finally was wedding Henry today. Anne stared at herself in the mirror, her sister looking over her shoulder and smiling.

"Anne, I am so happy for you. Henry Tudor is a wonderful catch." Mary helped her fasten the back of her white gown before brushing her hair. "

Mary, I am so thankful you are here. I am to be married! I cant believe it!" Anne started to turn to hug her sister when her father knocked at the door.

"Come on ladies. Lets not keep everyone waiting." Thomas said as he slowly backed back outside the door. Anne turned around at her sister and hugged her.

"Oh, Mary, Its time." Mary couldn't be happier for her sister.

As they walked into the cathedral, Anne couldn't believe that her time was finally here. Seeing Henry was the main highlight. But the beautiful high ceiling, stained glass windows on either side depicting the life and death of Jesus and the saints, warm candlelight casting a soft glow over everyone, was enough to make Anne think she was in a dream. When Archbishop Cranmer had finished Mass, and Henry and Anne kissed, only then did it feel real to her. When they finally arrived to Henry's cabin, He carried her across the threshold and gently laid her down on the bed.

"My love, we have already had our wedding night. We cannot do anything that might harm the child within you. Hopefully it is a son." He said to her with a smile and a gentle kiss. Anne looked up at him.

"Henry, my love." She said before falling asleep in his arms.

The pregnancy seemed to move swiftly, with Anne's belly growing more rounder by the day. Henry and Anne visited soothsayers and priests, who all confirmed that she was indeed carrying a strong healthy son. Henry could not be happier, bragging to everyone he met about his beautiful wife and son in her womb. When they finally moved into Henrys grand house after Katherine had been moved out, Anne was in awe at the beauty of it. It was the same size as Hever but she knew she would get lost in this magnificent house. Each room had a fireplace, and French furniture and rugs had been moved in, per Anne's request. She went exploring while leaving Brandon and Henry to talk.

"So, Hen, Katherine is apparently trying to find ways to prove that your marriage to her is invalid and that she and Mary are your rightful wife and heir, respectively." Henry remained silent, letting what Brandon told him sink in.

"Charles, that will be impossible. Katherine should know, as a devout Catholic , that our marriage is incestuous. Had she read the book of Leviticus, she would know. She is going against God all the while asking for his help. HE DOES NOT HELP SINNERS!" Henry started to get angry and raise his voice. Brandon put his hands on Henry's shoulders to try to calm his friend down.

"Henry, my friend, if you are right, which you are" He added quickly seeing Henry glare at him, "Katherine will one day see the light. Do not let her ruin the beginning of your marriage by this talk of illegitimacy." Henry let Brandons words sink in as he sat in his high backed chair, chin in his hand, looking at the crackling orange glow of the fireplace.

Katherine could not contain herself. She spent the last few weeks since the wedding crying, hoping that a miracle would come her way. She only seemed strong on the outside whenever Mary was around, wanting to remain a rock for her precious daughter. Katherine had stopped her cycles a couple years ago, after her final miscarriage with what would have been a handsome Tudor boy. She could imagine holding him to this day, telling him how smart he was, and how much he looked like his father. She could see Henry playing with the children, looking up and smiling, as if thanking her and promising his lifelong love and devotion for giving him his son. That wench had her eyes on him all this time. She used witchcraft to make me lose my by and taking Henry from me. Katherines thoughts ran wild with accusations about Anne. She was still asking the Lord to give her strength to move on when Mary came into the room. "Mother, when will Father be coming to visit?" Katherine looked at her child and knew, just knew, something must be done about the slut, Anne Boleyn.


	7. Chapter 7

_I have had a couple people ask me if this story take place in modern day or back in the day. It definitely takes place in the 16__th__ century. I have tried to keep the dates for the timelines for marriages, deaths and births the same. _

_ We also have the entry of a new crucial character. Who is it, you ask? Well you will have to read and find out now wont you? ;)_

Charles Brandon and Henry went off many days to hunt. Henry would often come back with a duck, goose, or deer for Anne. He believed her eating meat would help in making a son. She was going to have his son. Henry couldn't believe it. _Finally, after all these years_ he thought to himself. He was a superstitious man. Between eating meat, and constant praying and hoping, he was SURE it was going to be a boy. Hearing is name a couple times snapped him back to reality.

"Henry. Hello. Your thinking about your wife and soon to be son aren't you?" Brandon nearly laughed out loud at how Henry was acting like a smitten school boy, daydreaming about his love.

"Charles, do you know how lucky I am? I mean yes, I have a beautiful daughter but now God has given me the chance to have a son. A male heir to carry on the Tudor name."

"Henry, Mary will always be a Tudor." Henry stopped his horse and looked at Brandon.

"Yes, Charles, but when she gets married her children will bear their father's name. Whoever it may be." Henry continued riding while Brandon pondered that Henry may indeed be right. After a couple hours, and 3 ducks later, the talk turned to Brandon's family.

"So Charles, tell me. My sister Margaret has become quite smitten of you," Henry said with a wink. With our father dead it's up to me to protect her. Brandon looked at him, pink color rising to his cheeks.

"Henry, Margaret and I have talked, and I would like to court her. She is beautiful and you have no idea how much you giving your permission means to me." Brandon felt the swell of love fill him up. The warm June air made him hotter and redder than he intended for his friend to see. Henry was very protective of Margaret and really did not want her marrying any man, no matter who he was. But he honestly could not think of a better man for the job then his childhood friend, Charles Brandon.

"You have my permission," Henry said with a smile and light laugh as he rode back towards home.

Anne could not sleep. No matter how hard she tried. She kept rubbing her belly and saying "My son," out loud. But inside, her heart was telling her _my girl._ "No. No!" She yelled. Tears started flowing. "I cannot, I will not have a daughter. I promised Henry a boy. I need to have a boy." She got up out of bed and knelt down. _Lord, I have always been your faithful and humble servant. Please give my husband the son he deserves. _She quickly got up and back into bed when she heard Henry come to the bedroom door. He laid in bed beside her and put his arm over her. He wanted to right then and there so bad. He felt her breasts and kissed her next, hoping to get something, anything to relieve him. Anne scrunched her neck to make him stop. "We can't…the baby…" she said half-sleepily. She was finally able to fall asleep knowing he was now there. Henry rolled over and sighed. He promised he would not take a mistress. He would never break his promises. _Guess I'll have to do it the old fashioned way_ he thought.

Katherine was still hoping for a miracle. She prayed that Henry would realize the errors of his ways and come back to her. She had no issue with her new house. It was being in bed alone, which she should have gotten used to from the past years when Henry would rather be sleeping with his whore then with her, his lawful wife. Katherine apologized in her prayers. _Lord, I have been thinking evil thoughts against the child. Please do away with Anne however you see fit, but it is an innocent child, my stepchild, so please spare him._ She did not know what more to say. Katherine had finally told Mary the truth. Mary had been angry, but had been like her mother and seethed quietly. Both mother and daughter tried to remain good, faithful Catholics. They did not want to sin. Mary had guessed as to what was going on. She was not a little girl anymore. She wasn't even sure if she was still her father's pearl. He had not come to visit or even called for her to come to him after her mother and she had moved to the dreadful place. It was not like her old home. She still had everything she had before, but the walls were unfamiliar and cold. Mary lay in bed and also prayed, but not for the safety of the child, but for the death of both.

Henry and Anne took walks. They knew the walks would soon be cut short as she was nearing the end of her pregnancy. They did not want to risk losing the child, the son, they had both hoped and longed for for so long. Anne loved Henry. She looked at him constantly with adoring eyes. Henry smiled and kissed her.

"My darling, God has blessed me with the most beautiful wife," Henry told her. Anne smiled then looked down. Henry stopped walking.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"Henry, don't you think you should bring Mary to visit? She is after all an innocent child who needs her father. I don't know what I would do without my Papa." Anne looked at him with her big brown eyes. Henry could not stop staring at the way the wind whipped around the loose strands of hair around her face.

"Darling, you must understand. If I see Mary, her mother will get the idea that I might be changing my mind." Henry started walking again, not wanting to ruin the special moment he had with his beloved with talk of Katherine. Anne quickly caught up to him.

"But Henry…"

"No buts. This discussion is over. But I have good news. Charles Brandon and my sister Margaret have decided to get married. You should help her plan." Henry looked at Anne with a new smile on his face.

"Hen, you _know_ Margaret hates me. But I will try," she added when she saw the look he gave her. "I love you."

"I love you my darling," Henry said with a light kiss.

Margaret Tudor threw her cup of wine against the wall. "You did _what_, dear brother? You told that wench she could help me plan my wedding?" Henry started to speak but Margaret went on ranting. "What does she know about weddings? She stole you from Katherine, and once I marry Charles she will try to take him too!"

Henry could take no more. "Margaret! Shut up! She is my _wife!_ And you best remember who is paying for everything you want and have." Henry stomped out of the room, sulking that he couldn't get his pig headed sister to listen. Margaret sat down in the chair, shocked at what happened. _She will pay_, she thought to herself.


	8. Chapter 8

**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Tudors or history. Suing me would be pointless as I have no moneys. If I did own the tudors, I would have kidnapped JRM along time ago and my man would have Natalie Dormer in his bed. Enjoy!_

Chapter 8

_I know I have skipped a few months for this chapter but I am anxious for little Elizabeth to be born…..Any questions, concerns, ideas or anything feel free to PM me… Thanx!_

Henry was pacing back and forth in front of the fire, wringing his hands, anxious for the birth of his son. Thomas and George Boleyn were trying to calm him down.

"Henry, please sit down and have a cup of wine. It will be a while before the baby gets here" George Boleyn said to him, while trying to mask his own nervousness.

"George, My wife has been screaming for over 2 hours and I cannot get into the room. What if something goes wrong?"

Thomas stood up and walked over to him. "Henry, Dr. Linacre is in there, as well as Mary and my wife. If anything should go wrong there is no doubt we would be notified." Henry started to speak before he noticed the screaming stopped and the wail of a new infant filled the air. Henry ran into the room not giving the Dr. time to come out.

"Doctor, how is my wife? How is my son?" Henry asked him anxiously. Dr. Linacre looked at Henry with a smile.

"Anne is doing just fine. You have a healthy baby daughter". he said before walking away to wash himself. Henry stopped and could not wrap his mind around what was just said. _A daughter, how can I have a daughter? No, its not possible. _Henry went into the room where Mom and baby were laying waiting for him. He just stood at the foot of the bed and looked at Anne.

"I am so sorry." She said, with remorse in her face. Henry did not know what to say so he said the only thing he could think of.

"You and I are both young, and with God's grace, boys will follow." Henry turned and stomped out of the room, leaving Anne crying while holding the small infant.

Katherine looked at Cromwell, a small smile forming on her lips. "A girl."

"Yes, a girl. They have named her Elizabeth after Henry's mother." Cromwell confirmed. Katherine could not believe it. It has seemed God has answered her prayers. Katherine looked up at Cromwell, her smile quickly fading.

.

"Thomas, you do realize now that It will be harder to get her out of my way. Now that she has a child she will be surrounded by people and of course, Henry, _my husband."_ Cromwell sank into a chair next to Katherine realizing that what she said was true. He took a big gulp of wine before speaking again.

"Katherine, since you are Henry's rightful wife, and Mary is his rightful heir, Elizabeth and Anne have no claim. They cannot even try." Katherine looked at him in disbelief.

"Thomas, they certainly can try. But as God as my witness, she will not succeed." Katherine stopped as she noticed Mary standing in the doorway. "Mary, darling, what are you doing out of bed at this hour?"

"I could not sleep. Did the harlot have her bastard child?" Mary asked her mother. Katherine gasped. "Mary Tudor! I have raised you to not use that kind of language! It is not befitting of a lady." Mary looked at the floor and suddenly changed her tone. "Mary, yes. You have a sister." Mary grinned.

"A sister. Who will be behind me. Now I have nothing to worry about." She turned around and leaved her mother standing and staring.

"Thomas I do apologize for that little scene. As you know this has been very hard on Mary." Katherine apologized. Cromwell raised his hand in protest.

"I do understand. It may be time for me to take my leave." After Cromwell left, Katherine went to go speak with her daughter.

"Mary, darling…" Mary cut her off before she could continue.

"Mother I am terribly sorry. But the thought that father has hurt you hurt me greatly." Katherine could not help but smile.

"Well, daughter, we must hope and pray that he will come around."

Anne looked at the little infant in her arms. She could not bear to leave her just yet.

"Henry, she is so tiny. I changed my mind about going hunting. Leaving her would not be best." Henry answered Anne the best way he knew how.

"Anne, sweetheart, leaving her is the best thing. She has to learn that you wont be around all the time and you have to learn that it is ok to leave her." Anne started to protest but thought better against it. She carefully placed Elizabeth in her sisters arms and wiped away a tear as she turned to go to her room to dress. She picked out a powder blue dress with long sleeves and put her hair up in pins. It would be her first time out of the house since having the baby. She was nervous but knew in her heart no matter how much she tried to convince herself she shouldn't do it, she knew it was a good thing.

_At least she will be with Mary_, she thought to herself.

Henry was waiting outside with her horse.

"Hurry darling. I don't want to miss the best deer." Anne hopped on her horse and trotted alongside Henry, trying to ignore the dull throbbing from the pains of childbirth. When they got far into the woods to his cabin, Henry grabbed Anne and started to kiss her.

"Oh, my darling. I want you to conceive again. Conceive a son for me." Henry told her with passionate kisses. Anne stopped and looked up into his eyes.

"Henry, I want to. But it is too soon. Dr. Linacre told us to wait at least six months after Elizabeth. Its only been one." Henry sighed. He wanted it. But he did not want to be unfaithful to Anne. _God will forgive me if I only take one mistress _he thought. He decided that he would start looking for just one woman who would not be a threat to his new wife. He loved Anne, but he had needs. Henry made his decision and quickly kissed Anne on the forehead before heading out with his bow.


	9. Chapter 9

_**Disclaimer: **_I do not own the Tudors nor do I own history. I wish I did. Fingers are still crossed though LOL. Katherines last letter to Henry in this story is the actual wording. I do not own that.

_**A/N:**_ I am so sorry that the last chapter was so short and that it took months to finally get it up. I have been so busy being a mom and planning my wedding and moving that I kind of put it off to the side. I am writing more now now that I have more free time. Thank you to all my loyal readers! J

Chapter 9

Margaret Tudor scowled as she watched Anne stroke her fingers against the lace.

"Margaret, I think the blue deffinatly suits you" Anne said with a smile. Margaret forced a smile. "I do believe you are right." _I cant believe I agreed to let my brothers harlot help me with my wedding. _Margaret thought to herself, all the while smiling and nodding at things Anne was saying.

"And what does my adorable neice think?" Margaret looked over at a cooing Elizabeth who was enjoying her time in the cradle. "Anne I cant believe she is 10 months already. She has Henrys red hair. Its amazing." Anne picked up Elizabeth.

"She deffinatly is her fathers girl" she said smiling. Margaret spoke under her breath thinking Anne could not hear her. "So you say." Anne looked at her.

"Excuse me?"

"Oh nothing, Anne. Lets look at more colors." Anne nodded, but made a mental note to speak to Henry later.

Katherine could not stop the pain. It had been over a year since Henry had filed for the divorce, but nothing could stop it. She cried herself to sleep every night still. Still prayed for Henrys return. Sure, he came by every so often to see Mary, but when he did, Mary refused to see him or had a mean scowl on her face the whole time. Each time Katherine tried to talk to Henry, he ignored her or told her to leave him alone to see his pearl. Mary took his leaving every time especially hard. She would refuse dinner and stay in her room. She only came out to spend time with her mother and for mass. Katherine had finally had enough.

"Mary, my daughter, I love you. But you should be happy now. Your sister is only a year old now and its time you and her meet." Katherine stopped stroking Mary's hair as she stood abruptly.

"Mother, I do not care about her. She is my sister in name only. She is a bastard. I am my fathers rightful heir and you are his lawful wife." Katherine sighed in defeat. It was pointless to try to persuade Mary. She was as stubborn as herself. But she was only trying to stand up for whats right and the way she feels things should be. Katherine put her sewing down next to her chair and stood up, heading into the kitchen to check on dinner.

Anne and Henry were finishing up dinner at the Seymour household when the music started to play.

"Oh, Henry, we must dance." Anne said, and before giving him a chance to answer, she grabbed a laughing Henry and pulled him close to her.

"I want to conceive tonight." she whispered. "I want to conceive a son. But I cant." Henry stopped and looked at her.

"Why not?"

"I cant. Not while they're still alive. Katherine and Mary." Anne laid her head back onto his shoulder. Henry knew what she meant. She wanted him to kill his pearl. And her mother. He couldn't hurt her. But he would do anything to make his true wife happy. He hoped that this would finally be what was needed for him to get a son.

Sitting through his sisters wedding was torture. Henry would have rather been off hunting. But having his wife next to him and knowing his sister was going to be with his best friend Charles Brandon, A man Henry trusted with his life on more than one occasion, made his day a little easier. Anne and Henry were finally happy when the receiving line was through and the happy couple were on there way to Salisbury to visit with Brandon's family. They decided to stop at the cabin on the way back to their house.

"Henry, lets try tonight. I want to give you a son. You will have a son." Henry looked at Anne and pulled her into a passionate deep kiss.

Three months passed quickly with Katherine falling sicker by the day. She was now bed ridden with Mary sitting by her day and night. Cromwell came to visit often to bring her news. The news he brought her today was not good.

"Katherine, I come bearing bad news for you. Rumor has it that Anne is now pregnant again. This time with a son." Katherine sat up, which took a lot of effort.

"Thomas, last time before Elizabeth was born they swore it was a son. What makes you so sure this time?" Cromwell looked sullen.

"They have visited with priests and soothsayers who all assure them it is a boy." Katherine sank back down onto her pillows, suppressing a groan of pain which did not go unnoticed by Mary.

"Mother, should I call the physician?" Katherine stroked her cheek.

"No love. I plan to go the way God intends. If he wants me to go in pain then I must have done something to deserve it." Mary sat back down in her chair, not believing her mother and getting ready to call the physician anyway. Cromwell knew the time for visiting was over and slowly and quietly left the room. Mary sat next to her mothers side. Katherine slept for a good portion of the night and woke before dawn and called out for Mary.

"Mary, darling, please, bring me something to write with, as well as a drink. My throat is dry." Mary did as she was told, with a feeling of dread in her heart.

"Mary, please write whatever I say, as I say it. My dear husband, The hour of my death now drawing on, the tender love I owe you forceth me, my case being such, to commend myself to you, and to put you in remembrance with a few words of the health and safeguard of your soul which you ought to prefer before all worldly matters, and before the care and pampering of your body, for the which you have cast me into many calamities and yourself into many troubles. For my part, I pardon you everything, and I wish to devoutly pray God that He will pardon you also. For the rest, I commend unto you our daughter Mary, beseeching you to be a good father unto her, as I have heretofore desired. I entreat you also, on behalf of my maids, to give them marriage portions, which is not much, they being but three. For all my other servants I solicit the wages due them, and a year more, lest they be unprovided for. Lastly, I make this vow, that mine eyes desire you above all things." Mary helped her mother sign and turned her head away to wipe away the tears. She knew it wouldn't be long now.

Henry and Anne were planning a huge festival. They wanted to announce the new pregnancy to friends and family. They were sure it was a boy this time. It had to be a boy. Anne was in the middle of planning when she grabbed Henrys arm and had a smile on her face.

"Henry, I have a mild hankering for meat. preferably deer." she said with a grin. Henry looked at her and smiled when a messenger came to them.

"A letter for Henry Tudor." He said before handing Henry the letter and walking off. Henry read it then crumpled it and threw it into the fire.

"Henry, darling, what is it?" Anne asked. Henry looked at Anne.

"Katherine is dead. Mary sent me her last letter and will." Henry started walking away before turning and saying; "We shall celebrate. No there is no reason I shant have a son." Anne leaped into his arms, crying and laughing. She didn't see the tears running silently down Henrys cheeks. He would miss Katherine. Now his only concern was Mary, Anne, Elizabeth and his son.


	10. Chapter 10

_**DISCLAIMER: **_I do not own the Tudors….im just gonna get a stamp. You know what? Im just gonna put to look in previous chapters….. J

Chapter 10

Anne and Henry did not attend Katherines funeral but he did send money to Mary to cover the expenses. Mary sent a letter of thanks and accepted the money but not without unkind words. Henry was upset but Anne reminded him that the girl had just lost her mother. Henry, Cromwell, and Charles Brandon were all sitting down to dinner and they were catching Henry up to date with the funeral.

"It was beautiful. With Katherines favorite hymns. And Mary did a stand up job with staying strong." Brandon told him. Henry started to seethe.

"That girl was always as stubborn as her mother. If she would accept Anne as my true wife I would gladly welcome her home." Henry looked into his wine cup as if examining it. Cromwell was the first to speak after that.

"Henry, It is not fair to have your daughter living with the nuns, as young as she is. She has a family with you. Think about how that looks. Speaking of looks." He was about to go on but Henry gave him a look to be reckoned with. Anne came into the room carrying a pitcher of more wine.

"Henry, I would gladly go chat with Mary if you would like me too." Anne sat next to him. Hand on his arm which she knew got him every time.

"I would actually like that darling. I hope she listens to you if she wont listen to reason." Henry chugged the last of his wine before heading out of the room, leaving Cromwell and Brandon to let themselves out.

The next morning, Anne left at early light to make her way to the convent where Mary was staying. When she entered and the sisters went up to let Mary know she had a visitor, Anne had a quick look around. _She has her father. This is no way for her to live. She should have her own room. I will give her her own room when…_ her thoughts were cut short when she saw Mary coming down the stairs. Anne held her breath at the sight of Mary. _She really is a beautiful girl. _Mary stopped halfway down the stairs when she saw Anne, sighed, then continued walking.

"Mary, my step-daughter. How are you? I am terribly sorry to her about your mother." Anne leaned in to wrap Mary in her arms. Mary pulled back and did not speak except to murmur the words "Thank you."

"Mary, I have come here to tell you that I would like to reconcile you with your father if only you accept me as his true wife. We would be more than willing to welcome you home." Mary snapped back to attention. Her reponse shocked Anne.

"My mother was my fathers only true wife. But if my fathers harlot would intercede on my behalf, I shall be grateful." Mary turned and stormed out, leaving a staring Anne behind her. Anne decided then and there that Mary was her first enemy.

Henry and Brandon finished off the stag they were hunting and mounted their horses.

"Charles, is there anywhere close we can stay for the night? It looks like a storm is coming and we'd never make it home in time." Brandon thought for a minute.

"Well there is Wulfhall." Brandon replied. Henry thought for a moment.

"Wulfhall, Wulfhall. Who lives there again?" Brandon shot back a quick answer.

"John Seymour and his family." Henry smiled a big smile at the memory of his old friend and they both took off. When they arrived, Brandon left Henry to deal with the stable boys while he went inside to announce their arrival.

"John! John!" he called. John Seymour came down to see what the yelling was all about. When he saw Brandon, and Henry come in behind, all he could do was smile and hug his old friends.

Anne invited George over to the house to help calm her nerves. When he entered, she ran over to his and started rambling.

"George, she called me a harlot. A harlot, George. And I invited her home but she practically told me no!" George put his hands on his sisters shoulders to calm her down.

"Anne, what happened? Who called you a harlot? Whats going on?" Anne pulled away from him and looked at him, upset that he didn't know who she was talking about.

"Mary, George. Im talking about Mary!" Anne exclaimed. "She is an ungrateful, spoiled…" Anne was cut short by her father coming in the room.

"Anne, darling, you calm down. Who is ungrateful?" Thomas poured himself a cup of wine.

"Mary. My step-daughter. I went to invite her home and she so much as spat in my face." Anne looked about to cry. Thomas threw his cup down.

"You invited the bastard here? Do you realize what you have just about done? What is wrong with you girl? This is a good marriage, and you dare ruin it?" Thomas stomped out of the room, fed up with Anne. George looked at his sister and wiped the tears from her face.

"Anne, father is right. You must be careful. I do love you." Anne turned away from George.

"Henry can make her heir. He can make her heir above MY daughter…"

"No…"

"Yes he can. He can do as he pleases. What he gives he can take away. And what taken away he can give back!" Anne turned towards George. "This is all I know of Mary. That she is my death; and I am hers."

The fire was crackling below the sound of laughter and clinking of glasses and utensils.

"Henry," began John Seymour, "Henry, do you remember that time hunting, and you shot the horse, thinking it was a deer? You were so in love with that one girl, you couldn't see straight!" The men roared with laughter. Henry quickly defended himself.

"John, I was but a boy. Any boy is in love with anything that has 2 breasts." Henry smiled as if he knew he spoke the truth. He almost choked while drinking when out of the corner of his eye he saw a woman peeking out from behind the wall.

"John, are you keeping your women in hiding, man?" Asked Henry. John looked up and immediately saw who Henry was talking about.

"Come out here Jane. Henry, I would like you to meet my daughter, Jane." Henry was at a loss for words. She was beautiful. _No, I have a wife at home. A wife I gave up everything for. don't do this to yourself Henry. _

"Hello, Henry." It had to have been the sweetest voice he had ever heard.

"Hello, Jane." Henry lightly kissed her hand. He knew they would become great friends.

As Henry came home that night, he went into the room to find Anne. Wine tended to turn him on and he needed her to take care of that. Anne was laying in bed and sat up when she first saw him.

"Henry, I have wonderful news." Anne said. Henry cut her off.

"Anne so do I. Let me go first. I have found someone who will be a new maid in our household. Her name is Jane Seymour. You will like her I am sure of it." Anne was a little taken aback.

"So you weren't out hunting, you were out wenching? And you think you can bring the Seymour slut into my home so you can wench under my nose?" Anne looked livid. Henry could feel his blood boiling.

"First of all, madam, you know nothing of mistress Seymour. Secondly, you have gotten to me for the last time. You should be grateful you already have your bed, as I would not give it to you again!" Henry stormed out of the room leaving Anne to fume.

Henry was sitting next to the fire, thinking of ways to go to visit Jane without Anne finding out. With Anne being the way she was, Henry knew he could not take another wife, but he could take a mistress. And Jane could be that mistress. Oh, how he wished he had met Jane before Anne. She would have made a better wife. He was still lost in thought when Anne came into the room, startling him a bit.

"Henry. I am with child. I thought you should know." And just like that she left the room. Henry put his head back in his hands, knowing he would now have his son, his heir. But what to do about his wife?


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Hey everyone! I am so so so so sorry I have not updated! This past year has been too crazy! But here it is…the next chapter! I am going to attempt to update every week, if not more. **

**The dreams will be in **_**italics**_** and everything else will be in regular. Hope you all enjoy! The reviews keep me going! **

_Henry looked around. There was nothing but candlelight and sheer curtains from ceiling to floor. Out of the corner of his left eye, he noticed a woman. A naked woman. She was wearing nothing but a mask. _

"_Who are you? What is your name?" He asked. The woman did not respond. She turned and beckoned someone, who Henry found out were 5 more women. All naked, with a mask. His breath caught in his throat as the women started lightly dragging their fingers over his shirtless chest. Slowly, one woman unlaced his trousers and pulled them down. Last thing Henry saw was a woman slowly leaning down, about to…_

Anne woke with a start, breathing heavily. She quickly looked next to her and noticed her husband was not in the bed next to her. Anne lightly rubbed her swollen 5 month belly and sighed.

"I knew it." She said to herself. "He is cheating. He has a harem somewhere." She started to cry when a drunken Henry finally came into her bed. He stripped down and slipped into her bed.

"Jane Seymour will start tomorrow. There will be no more arguments, no more excuses." Anne tried to respond but was not quick enough, as Henry started snoring. She finally gave into sleep, knowing she would confront Henry in the morning and find out the truth.

Early the next morning, Anne was teaching Elizabeth how to dress her doll.

"Now, darling, you slip her arm into this sleeve here, see? Very good. Now we slip her other arm…" She was cut off as Henry came into the room.

"Anne. Miss Seymour shall arrive within the hour. I expect you and Elizabeth dressed and ready to receive her." Anne looked at him with wide eyes, anger brewing in the pit of her stomach.

"Elizabeth darling, go to your room and play." Elizabeth happily ran out to the rest of her toys. "Henry, we need to talk." Henry groaned.

"Anne, we have to get…"

"Henry! Listen to me! I know you have a harem somewhere! Where is it? How many are there? Why are you doing this? Why are you treating this girl as if shes someone of importance to you?" Anne was nearly in tears.

"Because, Madam, Maybe you can learn a few things from her! Like how to be quiet and be a dutiful wife!" Henry saw how his harsh words hit his wife. He suddenly remembered his heir in her belly and quickly regretted it.

:Darling, I am so sorry. I love you. Please don't fret. You are my wife. Nothing will change that." He pulled Anne into a hug, stroking her hair.

"Henry, I love you, too. And I am so sorry. I will give you a son, and our marriage and love will be stronger than ever."

They were interrupted by a knock at the door. Henry went to open it and Anne saw a beautiful blonde walk in, eyes downcast, and thought to herself,

"This poor girl. She has no idea. I know she wants Henry. She never will get him." But out loud she spoke kind words. "Mistress Jane. Welcome to our home. I hope you find your room comfortable and to your liking."

Jane looked up. "Thank you, Lady. I look forward to serving you and your family." Jane looked at Henry, and quickly back to the floor when she noticed the look of fire Anne was giving her. Henry did not seem to notice, as he could not take his eyes off of the blonde. Jane felt his gaze, and blushed. Henry then beckoned for Anne to show Jane to her rooms. Once inside, Anne closed the door and looked at Jane.

" I will tell you one thing, and one thing only. He is MY husband. I know what you are thinking, and I will tell you now, it wont work." Anne left her to think about what she said. Once downstairs, Anne started to speak, before grabbing the table in front of her.

"Oh, no! No, no, no!" She felt a surge of pain through her abdomen, and quickly reached her fingers under her dress. Henry was at her side in a heartbeat.

"Anne, what is it? What's wrong? Shall I call a doctor?" He barely finished his sentence when she pulled her fingers back out, showing blood. Henry panicked as she slumped to the floor. "What do I do?"

"Its too soon. Its too soon." Anne whispered, staring at her hand.

Jane was busy unpacking her belongings when she heard yelling from downstairs. She rushed down to find Henry over an unconscious Anne. Jane rushed to his side, to help Anne, while Henry leaned back on his heels, running his hand through his hair.

"Jane, Go and get Dr. Linacre! Now!" He yelled. Jane left quickly.

Once Anne had been examined, and the doctor gave his sympathies to Henry, he left. Henry sat down in the chair, afraid to move. Finally he spoke.

"Jane. I know it seems silly that I didn't know what to do. Catherine had many miscarriages. I should have seen the warning signs." Jane put a slim hand on his arm.

"Henry, sometimes these things happen without any warning. No one can stop it once its started." Henry looked at her. _She is so beautiful._ He thought. He quickly shook his head as he remembered his wife in the next room. Henry sent Jane to her room for the night and went to go in and visit his wife. He sat next to Anne for an hour, before she finally stirred. She looked over at him and a look of panic came over her face.

"Henry, Im so sorry. Im so…" Henry shushed her.

"Anne. Rest. You need your strength."

"Just one question Henry. Was it…" Henry nodded.

"Yes. It was a boy." Anne did not have the strength to cry. She leaned back against her pillows and stared at the fire.

**A/N: Guys, I am so so so so so so sorry its so short. This was a hard chapter for me to write, just emotionally. I personally can feel her pain. But I PROMISE I will have another loooooong chapter to make up for this one by tomorrow ****J J **


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**Hey my loyal followers! As promised, a much longer chapter! Life got in the way the past year (holy…its been a year?) I got married, going back to school, my son started Kindergarten…Well, I could keep going on and on and on and…well you get the point. ****J So here it is, chapter 12!**

The months passed. Anne moved on from her depression after the miscarriage. Henry was starting to think his marriage was cursed. _Why wont God permit me any sons? What have I done wrong?_ Henry was determined to get Jane into his bed. But her words kept resonating in his mind.

"I will not. You have a wife. I hold my virginity and virtue for my future husband."

Henry sighed and took a drink. He felt Anne's presence and looked up.

"Henry. Would you come to bed?" Anne looked at him and smiled. Henry put his drink down and followed her.

Jane was visiting her father and brother at Wulfhall for a few days.

"Henry has asked me to be his mistress." Thomas and Edward Seymour looked up. Thomas set his drink down and stood, taking Jane's hands in his.

"Daughter, remember. You must remain virtuous if you are ever to find a good husband." He gave her a kiss before heading to bed. Once Edward was sure his father was out of earshot, he scooted closer to Jane.

"Jane, dear sister. Have you thought this through? If you become his mistress it would ruin you. Let me finish." Jane opened her mouth to speak but quickly shut it. "Jane, you know our entire family believes that his marriage to Catherine was a true one. And that we believe Anne is not his true wife. But now, that Catherine is dead., he is technically a widower. He is not married and his daughter, Elizabeth is a bastard. If you were to make him see the truth, he would take you as his true wife. It would be a good marriage for you. You could give him sons. Why do you think God has punished him with another daughter?" Edward sat back and let Jane think. Jane sat in silence for a few minutes then leaned back towards her brother.

"Edward, I do not believe Henry knows that. He will never leave Anne. Although, I do wish he would see that Anne is poisoning his mind against Mary. I would like to see Mary restored as his rightful heir. Anne has kept that poor girl away from her father and in a nunnery!" Jane started to smile at her brothers next comment.

"Then maybe, just maybe, we should make that decision for him. Anne should be taken care of."

Anne and Henry were back to normal. At least, she thought so. They hadn't quarreled and they seemed happy. Jane had been back but seemed distracted at most times. Especially around meals and when alone with Anne. It had been 6 months since the miscarriage and Anne had missed her courses again. She did not want to get Henry's hopes up until she knew for sure if she was pregnant again or not. But Jane knew. She always kept track of Anne's courses. After all, she was the one who had to provide Anne with the cloths. Anne and Henry were sitting down to supper one night when Anne felt a moment of kindness towards Jane.

"Jane, please, come and join us." Anne motioned towards an empty chair. Jane meekly took a seat and took slow, deliberate bites of her food. Anne and Henry were speaking about Elizabeth when they turned to her.

"Jane," began Henry. "Jane, what do you think about Elizabeth getting a hobby horse for Christmastide?" Jane looked up and nodded.

"That would be wonderful. I'm sure she would love it. And what about Mary? Will she be joining us for the festivities?" Jane realized she spoke of something she should not have when she saw the look upon Anne's face. "I am sorry." She apologized. Henry was quick to jump before Anne could speak.

"Jane, you may not speak of her in this home. She has disrespected my wife, and in turn disrespected me. She continues to hold that my so called marriage to her mother was valid." Henry got up from the table. "You may go for the night." Henry left the room. Jane got up and started to clear the table. Anne grabbed her arm.

"Now listen here. You ever mention that bastard in my home again, You will be dismissed and shamed. I will see to it. I don't trust you." Anne got up to leave, but paused in the doorway when she hear Jane whisper "Bitch" under her breath. She ignored her and kept walking, going to her husband.

Anne could not help but feel elated at the news that she was indeed expecting again. While she waited for Henry to return from his hunt, she could not help but let her mind wander, thinking of her father's last visit.

"_What did you do?" Thomas Boleyn walked around the side of the bed towards her. "What did you do to lose the child?" He half yelled. _

"_Father, I was so careful." Anne couldn't help but whisper. _

"_Not careful enough! From now on, you should not do anything to excite yourself. If Henry sees it in his heart to lay with you again, do not do anything to lose the next one. Do you understand me? DO YOU?" Thomas did not care that she flinchd at his yelling. He needed to make his daughter understand. If she lost Henry's love, she would be disgraced and replaced. Replaced no doubt by that Seymour bitch. _

Anne returned to reality when she heard the door close. "Henry?" She jumped up and ran to the front room. Henry had just come in, and upon seeing his wifes face, he ran to her.

"Anne, what is it? What's wrong?" Henry stopped talking when he saw the happiness in her eyes. "Are, are you…?" Anne nodded, her smile getting bigger.

"Doctor Linacre confirmed it this morning. Oh Henry! Isnt it wonderful?" She threw her arms around his neck. Henry hugged her back, hoping she did not see the look in his eyes. _"I can take Jane as my mistress now" _he thought. _"Anne is having my son and Jane isas good as mine."_

Edward Seymour made it a habit to go and visit Mary. Whenever he did, he made sure she knew the entire Seymour family was on her side. "Mary, we have come up with a plan. That woman will be out of the way in no time and you will take your rightful place back, besides your father." Mary could not believe what she was hearing. She finally has someone one her side. A powerful family, no doubt. But she was worried about two things.

"Edward, What of Elizabeth? I know she is a bastard, but she is an innocent child. She cannot help who her mother is. And also, the Boleyns. You know they have the harlot protected." Edward put a reassuring hand on Mary.

"The child will not be harmed. Even I am not cruel enough for that. And the Boleyns? Well, They will soon see reason." Mary was glad she would finally see justice. She could not wait to get back in her fathers good graces. Edward continued. "But mary, there is a slight problem. Anne is pregnant again. We are hoping it is another girl, or she will lose it." Mary looked taken back.

"Im sorry Edward. But I am only hoping the child is a girl. I cannot wish harm or death to any living or unborn child. I would not risk my soul for that of sin." Edward quickly apologized. They finished up the visit, and when the sisters called Mary to prayer, Edward left and headed for home. After she was done praying, she continued to hold her rosary beads and prayed for her father. She prayed he would see the error of his ways. She prayed he would welcome her home. She also prayed for her mothers soul. A few tears fell down her cheeks before she got back up.

Henry invited Jane to walk with him through the garden. They were quiet, until Jane started to speak.

"Henry, may I ask a question?" Henry looked down at her.

"Of course, Jane,"

"Henry, I only ask this out of curiosity. I mean no harm." Hnry beckoned for her to continue. "I am asking, why is Mary not a part of your household? She is your daughter." Henry flinched at the name of his daughter.

"Jane. Sweet Jane. You should not trouble yourself of these trivial matters." he slowly brushed his hand against her cheek. "Mary is a bastard. Catherine was not my wife. Now, people think I left Catherine for Anne. That is not true. It was over between Catherine and I long before I even met Anne. In fact, It was never true between us. Now, yes. I loved Catherine. But she did not love me. She was faithful to me, but if she truly loved me she would have let me go, to be with someone with whom I could have a true marriage." Henry continued walking before pulling her behind a topiary. "Jane. May I kiss you? You are just so beautiful. I cannot help myself. May I serve and worship you as Lancelot served Guinevere?" He kissed her hand.

"Yes, Henry. You may kiss me" Henry used his hands to support her chin as he lifted it up to kiss her. He felt her soft lips on his, and felt the fireworks in his belly. Oh, how he loved her. He thought of nothing else that day, until he got home and saw Anne playing with Elizabeth.

Anne knew something was wrong. He did look at her, but seemed distant. He did not bend down to play with Elizabeth as he usually did. She watched him go into the bedroom, and when Jane walked in the house, Anne could not even look at her, except to give her an icy stare. Anne knew something would need to be done, or she would lose Henry.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**Ok my minions! Time for chapter 13. I do apologize for some of the spelling in the last chapter. My "E" key on my keyboard is being wonky. So bear with me ****J I do have everything planned for this story up til the very end. Its just a matter of typing it up J Oh and I forgot to put a disclaimer in my chapters the last couple chapters. But if its not known by now, then sue me. (please don't). I don't own anything except my psychotic imagination. So, without further ado…..Here it is! **

Mary Tudor paced the floor. She clutched her mother's rosary beads in her hands. She silently prayed for absolution. Mary thought long and hard about everything she had ever asked God. She asked forgiveness for being foolish as a child and wishing harm on her beloved little sister. Mary loved Elizabeth. But she could not help that little spark of jealousy towards the child. Mary knew she was her father's rightful heir, not the little redheaded child who her father doted on instead of Mary. Mary decided she would write to her father, tell him she was sorry. She would be happy to come home with him. She would never accept Anne. Mary knew that. Mary also knew that God would forgive her when her time came. She didn't want to lie. But God was pushing her to do this. Mary sat down and began to write to her father.

Anne's belly grew. She now had her cousin Madge there to help her, along with her sister. Henry decided to rehire Tom Cromwell to be in his employ. Thomas took care of everything. Henry's planning. Letters. Other small things that Henry decided he was too lazy to do himself. Anne was alone in the house with Madge, Mary and Jane. Madge and Mary noticed Anne was purposely giving Jane the most menial tasks. Word had gotten to Anne's father, and It wasn't long before he was stomping in the house.

"Anne!" Thomas Boleyn bellowed. "Anne! Come here this instant!" Anne waddled down the steps to greet her father.

"Papa, what is it?"

"Anne," Thomas walked up to her, she put a frightened, protective hand on her belly. "What is this I am hearing about you purposely giving mistress Seymour stupid tasks? You are stressing yourself out for no reason."

"Papa, when I was last with child, Henry took a mistress. I am afraid he will do it again. I must find a way to let Jane go, but I must not. I fear I might anger him." Anne glanced towards the fire, one finger on her chin, thinking. Thomas grabbed her shoulders.

"Anne. This is the thing I am talking about! It is within a man's right to take care of needs while his wife is big with child. If he is going to take a mistress, which he will, it must be someone we can trust. Be careful. I do not want to hear anything else about you taking unnecessary risks." Thomas left Anne to think on what he said. Anne sat in a chair and looked to her right where Madge was putting more logs into the fire. A thought crossed Anne's mind. _"Madge. Yes. Madge will do."_

The next morning, Henry was waiting outside the house on his horse. He sighed impatiently, wondering what was taking Anne so long. He looked up and saw Madge coming out the door.

"Henry, Anne is not feeling well today. She wondered if I might take her place. Riding, I mean." Madge blushed and looked at the ground. Henry thought for a minute.

"If my wife gives her permission, why not?" Henry helped Madge onto her horse. Neither of them looked up to the window before they rode away. If they had, they would have seen Anne looking down at them, before she went to her bed and cried.

Anne and Jane did not speak most of the day. As Jane was preparing lunch, Anne tried to start a conversation.

"Jane, tell me. Do you have many admirers? Any man?" Jane blushed. She whispered a quick reply.

"No. No one." Anne tried again.

"Jane, You know I can see through you. I will find out everything and when I do, you will be finished." Anne walked out of the room to the table. Jane followed her. Lunch was set up in the big dining room today. Anne had company. Jane Boleyn, Anne's sister in law, had come to visit. She said she had urgent business with Anne.

"So, sister. Tell me. What is going on?" Anne took a drink. Jane inched closer to her.

"Anne. I have sad news. It seems, your brother, George, is not the man I thought he was. I found out he was having an affair." Jane continued even though Anne had waved her hand in disbelief. "Its not with another woman." That got Anne's attention. "Its with Mark. His friend. The musician." Anne looked at Jane Seymour then back to Jane Boleyn and whispered,

"Jane. Do not speak of these things. It must be your duty to satisfy your husband so he will not wander." Jane replied back,

"He doesn't satisfy me, or make me happy. At least not the way Henry does with you." Anne knew this was her chance. Making sure Jane Seymour was in earshot, she replied loudly,

"Henry, has neither the skill, nor the virility to satisfy _any_ woman." Anne glanced over at Jane Seymour, who had suddenly looked at the ground. Anne felt as though she had won. At least for now.

Henry wandered around the house bored for the next week. Jane was acting oddly towards him, and always seemed to purposely leave the room when he entered. Henry decided to try one more tactic. He planned a hunting day with his friend Charles Brandon. Before they left, Jane discreetly left the handkerchief in Henry's coat pocket after he asked if he may have it while he hunts. The men were gone for most of the day. Anne had put Elizabeth down for a nap, and was reading a book by the fire when Madge came running into the room.

"Anne! Anne!" Madge was out of breath and tried to speak. Anne snapped her fingers in Madge's face.

"Madge! What happened?" Anne felt her stomach and heart drop at what Madge said next.

"Its Henry. His horse went lame and he fell and was crushed." Anne felt weak. She turned to her sister and fell in her arms and started to cry. Jane Seymour was just coming into the room when she heard the news. She dropped the tea tray she was holding, and ran to Anne.

Edward Seymour and Charles Brandon were holding vigil by Henrys side. They were praying hard that he would wake up, and soon. While Henry was unconscious, his mind still ran wild. The only thing he thought of was her golden hair. Jane's golden hair. Her sweet voice. Her soft touch. Henry finally opened his eyes. He saw his friends standing there. Henry said the first thing that came to mind.

"Edward, Jane must not worry. Please deliver the news to her that I am fine and shall be returning home soon." Edward looked at Charles then ran to his horse to deliver the message.

Anne was so happy to hear that her husband was ok. She was peeved that the message was delivered to Jane, a maid, instead of her, the Lady of the house and Henry's _wife_. But she could not thank God enough for her husband's safety. Anne wanted to dismiss Jane for a few days while Henry came home to recuperate, But she knew she needed all the help she could get.

Henry healed quickly. The doctor confirmed that he just had a few bruised ribs and a concussion, but told him he could not hunt for at least a few weeks. Henry was bored. Anne kept Elizabeth away from his room as much as she could. Henry loved seeing his daughter, but tired quickly. It was two weeks after his accident that he received a letter which Jane brought to his room. Henry sat up at the table and read it.

"Jane. This is good news. Mary had decided to accept my marriage to Anne as valid. She is to come at once to join our house again. I shall have my pearl come home, away from a nunnery." Jane smiled. Before she could answer, Henry continued. "Jane, Come sit on my lap." Jane did as she was told. Henry held her face in his hands. "Jane, when I was asleep, the only thing I could think about was you. I realized I love you. I will do anything for you. I will honor your virginity and only speak to you when others are present. If that is not possible, the doors will be open at all times."

"Thank you, Henry." Jane smiled.

"Jane, may I kiss you? Just one last kiss for now?" Henry's eyes pleaded with her.

"Yes, you may, Henry." Henry tenderly kissed Jane. They both closed their eyes, oblivious to everything around them. The barely heard the latch on the door move, and only got pulled back into reality when they heard the door swing open. Anne stopped at stared.

"What is this? What is this?" Jane hurried behind Henry's chair.

"Jane, you best leave," Henry told her softly. Jane quickly ran out of the room. Anne slammed the door behind her and started towards Henry.

"Just when my belly is doing its business I find you_ wenching_ with mistress Seymour!" Anne was livid. Henry tried to calm her down. He walked towards her.

"Darling,"

"No. No no no no no!" Anne hit him, hoping to inflict some pain for him to see how he caused her to feel. She finally melted when he wrapped his arms around her, his hands on her belly.

"Anne, calm down. Please. Calm down. I love you." Anne couldn't speak. She just stroked the side of his head. Her mind was running wild. She wanted to hurt Jane. Physically hurt her. And Henry. And anyone else who knew about this. She finally calmed when she remembered her son in her belly. She was reminded by the light stroking of Henry's hands. Henry carried her to her bed and laid with her until she fell into a fitful sleep. He then got up. Henry went to the kitchen and pulled Jane aside.

"Jane. Go home to your family for a few days. Mention nothing to anyone." Jane complied and left. Henry meanwhile remembered his eldest daughter was on her was and would arrive in a few short days.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**So when I type these chapters on my computer, they seem crazy long. But when I upload them, they're not. OK. So, now, Im going to keep trying to make them longer. ****J On with the story!**

Madge and Mary Boleyn sat at the table playing cards while Anne slept. They debated whether to go check on her, but decided they did not want to wake her. They were almost finished a game when the heard wailing coming from Anne's room. Madge and Mary rushed in to see Anne on her knees with her hands between her legs.

"My boy! My baby!" Anne was hoarse from sobbing so much. Madge could not move. She was horrified. Mary was the one who ran out and jumped on a horse to get the doctor. Madge finally snapped to attention to help Anne, who was trying desperately to keep the baby inside her. When Doctor Linacre finally arrived, it was too late. Henry was sitting outside the room, waiting for the girls to help Anne get clean before he went in. He sat with his head in his hands. He couldn't believe it. _"I gave everything up. I gave everything up for her!"_ Henry fought back tears. _"She broke her promise. She will never give me a son." _

Henry was finally able to go inside. He saw Anne on the bed, crying. His husbandly instinct was to go over and hold her. Maybe cry together. But his pride kept him back.

"You have lost my son. My boy. You killed him. I shall speak to you when you are well." Henry decided to leave before he gave in and rushed to hr side. He turned around and was almost to the door when he heard Anne's angry voice behind him.

"You have no one but yourself to blame for this. I was distressed to see you with that bitch, Jane Seymour." Anne knew she hit a nerve when she saw Henry kick at the ground. She continued. "Because the love I bear you is so great, it broke my heart to see you love others." henry couldn't take it anymore. He had to leave.

"I said I will speak to you when you are well." Henry left, hearing Anne's wails and sobs following him down the hall. Henry knew it was over. He called Cromwell into his private office. Cromwell offered his condolences for the loss, but Henry cut him off.

"It's true what they have whispered. I shut my ears to the, but now I know it to be true, I made this marriage seduced by witchcraft and for that reason, I consider it to be null and void and the evidence is God will not permit us male issue. So now I believe with all my heart that I will take another wife." Cromwell did not know what to reply. He just stood there and looked at the ground. He realized how hard it would be for Henry to take another wife. Henry went through so much and defied so many to marry Anne Boleyn. But Cromwell knew he must comply with Henry's wishes. Secretly, he smiled. Catherine had won at last.

**A/N: Super short, I know. But its not the end. Don't worry I wanted to leave a little bit of a cliff hanger. Will Anne still be executed? Will Anne live? Will Henry marry Jane? Will Henry Stay with Anne? And what of Mary? Will she be welcomed back? Don't worry, it will all be revealed. I will write more tonight. For now, I am going to spend time with my husband J **


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**A/N: I am soooo sorry the last chapter was short and its been awhile. But I wanted to plan everything and know what I was going to write instead of it being just jibber jabber. Here's chapter 15!**

Henry kissed Jane softly. She smiled back at him. They were outside waiting for Mary to arrive. When they heard the sound of hooves and carriage wheels, Henry started to shake with excitement.

"I am so glad I am not listening to that witch any longer. Its her fault I sent my poor pearl away." Henry looked down at Jane.

"Henry, Just do not blame the little Elizabeth." Jane replied. Henry smiled at her and squeezed her hand.

"Of course I would never blame an innocent child, my love. Now, no more talk of this. Here is my Mary." Henry let go of Jane's hand to embrace his eldest daughter. "Mary! My pearl! How I missed you. We shall get you inside out of this cold." Mary hugged her father back and said hello to Jane. Once inside, Jane began her maid tasks as not to alert Anne that she and Henry were an item. Anne embraced Mary, but could feel the chilliness of her touch.

"Mary, I am glad to hear that you have come to see the truth. You are more than welcome to our home." Mary looked at the ground.

"Thank you, Anne. I am pleased to be here closer to my father." Mary chose her words deliberately. Henry could feel the tension between the two and suddenly spoke.

"Now, lets eat."

It was four weeks since Mary had arrived. Henry was walking in the garden with Jane when he pulled out a small pouch. Jane stopped and looked at the pouch, and then up at Henry. Henry took her hands and put the pouch in them.

"Jane. Dear Jane. Please accept this small token of my love." Jane opened the pouch and pulled out a large locket with gold and a turquoise emblem. Henry motioned for her to open it, and when she did, she noticed a portrait of Henry.

"Oh. Henry. It is beautiful. I shall keep it with me always. And if they ever open my grave, they shall find it again. Close to my heart." Jane put it around her neck right before Henry lifted her up and kissed her hard. Henry sent Jane back to her family's home for a few days until he could find out what to do with Anne. Henry had wanted to honor Jane's virginity, because he knew he would take her as his new wife. Anne was sullen. She could not help the fear inside her that she would be cast aside, or worse, dead, before long. She spent all of her time with Elizabeth, now at a sprightly age of two. Elizabeth was Anne's world. Ever since Henry Norris had come to court her cousin, and maid Margaret, known as Madge. Anne couldn't help feeling like everyone was happy, except her. She had fixed a dinner for Henry that she knew he would like. She made venison, another meat pie, black pudding, and had plenty of wine handy. She had already given some dinner to her step-daughter, Mary, who was now at prayer and getting ready for bed. Henry had stomped into the door, and looked at the meal Anne had set up. She was standing next to the table, and looked nervous. Henry did not care.. He was still wishing she was Jane.

"What is this?" He asked her. Anne looked at him and smiled.

"I just thought I would make a nice supper for my husband." Henry looked at her and then started walking away. "Henry! Will you not join me?' Henry shook his head.

"Why? Is it because of Jane? You would rather spend your time with a whore than with your wife?" Henry quickly walked over to her. She continued. "You told me we should always be truthful with each other. You told me it was the definition of love!" Henry snapped.

"Then here's the truth madam, You must shut your eyes and endure it, like your betters have done before you." He sat down and put his head in his hands. Anne spoke quietly.

"How can you say that to me? To ME?" Her voice quickly raised. "Don't you know I love you a thousand times more than Catherine ever did?" Henry was quick.

"And don't know you I can drag you down as quickly as I raised you?!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "Your lucky you already have your bed, madam. I wouldn't give it to you again." Henry stomped out of the room, while Anne slumped down into a chair. She held her stomach, feeling sick. Anne did not notice that Mary was in the doorway behind her. Mary quickly retreated back to her rooms, determined to find out what is turning her sweet father into a horrible creature. She never expected her father to talk to any woman that way. Especially one who was the mother of her sister, no matter how much Mary hated Anne. Mary pulled out her rosary beads and knelt next to her bed.

"Father in Heaven. Hear my prayer. I know I should never question anything. And I should respect my elders. I know you have a plan. Even if it involves Anne Boleyn. But Father, I am confused. My father Henry, he is a good man! I did not believe he is capable of being so cruel." Mary quickly finished up her prayers as she heard Anne pass by her door. Mary could hear Anne's heavy breathing and stifled sobs. She wanted to run out and hug the woman who usurped her and her mother's rightful positions, but controlled herself. She could not appear weak. Mary had a hard time sleeping that night.

The first of April brought many flowers and birds. The skies were clear, and Henry needed to walk to clear his mind. His friend Charles Brandon had let him know of some deeply troubling rumors. Anne committed adultery. When Henry asked Cromwell, Cromwell had not seem surprised which troubled Henry further. Henry told him to start looking for a way out of the marriage so he could marry his beloved Jane. His milk and honey Jane. Perfect Jane. Henry could not keep his mind off her when he heard swishing of skirts and the clicking of healed shoes behind him. Henry knew who it was. He sighed before she was even near.

"Henry," Anne called. Henry looked back and noticed she was holding Elizabeth. He started walking faster. "Henry! Wait! I need to speak with you!" Henry kept ignoring her which caused Anne to reposition Elizabeth on her hips for a better balance as she sped up. "Henry! Please!" Henry had enough. He whisked around.

"You lied to me!"

"No…"

"You always lied to me! You weren't a virgin when you married me." Henry started walking again.

"Henry no! I loved you! I love you still!" Anne stifled her sobs as she yelled at his back. "Henry please! One more chance…" Anne finally got in front of him and put a delicate hand on his chest. "Just…one…more…" She whispered. Henry looked at his daughter and saw the confusion in her eyes. He became disgusted that his _so called wife_ would think to bring his precious jewel into the middle of this. Henry pushed past Anne and almost broke into a ran. He could hear her sobs and cries behind him.

"Henry! Henry please! Henry I beseech you!" He had had enough.

Cromwell was finishing up his wine as he leaned towards Edward Seymour.

"So, it will be done?" he asked. Edward whispered back.

"The harlot will be gone. Don't worry. It is planned."

**A/N: Hey! Sorry it took so long to update. I'm trying to organize my notes and rewatch episodes, and clean, and take care of my animals, cook dinner, watch my son, laundry. Its crazy here **_**hehe **_**So I hope to have another chapter by tomorrow! Keep an eye out! Until then dear readers! Please please please please Review~~~~~~Much appreciated! Much love! **_**MWAH**_


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

**A/N: No authors note today. Huzzah! **

**Disclaimer: ****Nope. don't own squat.**

"Her own _brother?_" Henry was flabbergasted. He could not believe Anne would be guilty of adultery. Least of all with George. _But_, Henry thought. _I sent my best man to check out these rumors. Cromwell is my best. _Henry had no idea what to think.

"Henry, if I may. It pains me greatly to discover Anne's deceit. But, I have recovered evidence that proves it. You are a great friend to me, Harry. I don't want to see you wronged." Cromwell stepped back. Proud of his work. He sat quietly while Henry looked at the list of people who had spoken out against Anne.

"Jane Boleyn, Madge Shelton, Nan, even Mark Smeaton confessed?" Henry looked up at Cromwell. Cromwell took this moment for his glory.

"Yes, Henry. Smeaton confessed. I know he was well liked, for you both hired him to play his music at your parties. Perhaps that is when Anne took advantage." Henry could see the point in Cromwell's words.

"Yes," he mumbled. "That could be why she kept pressuring for more wine. So I would be too drunk to lay with her or notice anything amiss." Henry felt defeated. How could he let a mere woman play him like that? Henry sent Cromwell away so he could mope privately. He did not want his friends to see him at a weak point. He sat and thought about how eager George Boleyn was to introduce Mark and Anne to each other. Obviously George was in on it. He knew his sister was playing him. _I tore my family apart for that witch. _Henry could not think anymore. His head was starting to hurt. Henry finally got up and went to bed, separately from Anne. He couldn't stomach being near her.

Anne was standing, watching Jane make the bed. She noticed a slight glittering among Janes chest. She walked over and looked at Jane.

"What is that?" she asked. Jane hesitated.

"It's a locket."

"Let me see it." Jane hesitated again. "Let me see it." Anne said slowly. Jane reluctantly walked over, holding out her locket. Anne opened it and saw a picture of Henry. Anger swelled . She grabbed a hold of the chain and yanked back, ripping it off of Jane's neck. Jane walked away, holding her neck in pain. Anne threw it against the floor and looked down at her throbbing fingers to see a couple drops of blood dropping onto the bed.

Anne was nervous. Something was amiss in her home and her life. She had not heard from her father or brother for sometime and she knew something was wrong. _This is not like them_ she thought. She wanted to question her husband, but thought better of it. Henry was now openly courting Jane Seymour, flaunting the blonde in front of his wife and daughters. Anne knew she had lost Henry's trust and love. _But for what?_ She couldn't figure it out.

It wasn't until Henry went hunting one day, taking Jane and sending Mary and Elizabeth to spend the day with his sister, Margaret. Anne felt on edge. She heard her front door burst open and went to the front hall to find Thomas Cromwell and Edward Seymour standing there.

"Gentlemen, what is the meaning of this?" Anne felt fear rise inside her. Edward was the first to speak.

"Anne. You are commanded to come with us. You have committed a sin against your loving husband, Henry Tudor. You have committed adultery and are to be taken to Wulfhall, where you will await further instructions from Henry."

Anne did not believe him. But to keep her dignity, she complied. It took almost a whole day to travel. When they arrived, She saw that they went around the back of the huge house. She noticed William Kingston, one of Henry's oldest friends, and Seymour kin, waiting outside an old wooden door. Anne could feel the tension in the air. But she held her head high and walked over to Kingston.

"Am I to go to a dungeon, Mister Kingston?" Anne did not anticipate his answer.

"No, Lady. Apartments have been prepared for your arrival." He acted quickly and caught Anne when he saw her begin to fall. Anne started mumbling.

"Its too good for me. Its too good for me." Anne requested for a bible, so that she may pray and ready while she was there. Her requests were granted. The night was incredibly long for her. It wasn't until her seventh hour there that she realized that Wulfhall was the home of her enemy, Jane Seymour. She knew she had to get out, for Henry could not know she was here. This was not the usual jail.

Henry came home, noticing that the house was dark, and Anne was gone. He was about to send out a search party when Cromwell knocked on the door. Henry allowed him to enter.

"Thomas, something has happened. Anne…" Cromwell cut him off.

"Henry. Something indeed. Anne has left. She realized her marriage to you was invalid, and she sends along this note." Cromwell handed Henry a small piece of parchment, with a hastily scribbled note inside.

_Henry, I know our love was real but our marriage was not. Please move on without me. Just make sure you never forget Elizabeth. _

Henry got to the end and threw it in the fire. "How dare she! She thinks she can just leave me? What lies is she spreading to people about why?" Cromwell saw this moment.

"Henry. It pains me greatly to say this, but Edward and I got a confession out of Anne. She admits to being with other men. Many other men. She claims Elizabeth may not be yours." Henry collapsed into a near by chair.

"Cromwell, leave me." Cromwell hastily fled the room, anxious to get back to Wulfhall. He needed Edward to carry out his plan soon. Before Henry got it in his mind to look for Anne. Henry started drafting a letter. He wanted Jane to return to his home. She would no longer be a maid. She would be his honored guest. His new fiancé. He summoned his daughters back as well. Things were looking up for him.

Anne was not well. She had not eaten for the four days she was held captive. She swore at times she heard her brother's voice yelling, but she couldn't be sure. After all, it could have been delirium setting in. She was sitting on the bed of straw, reading, when Edward Seymour barged into the room.

"Anne. I have decided to tell you. Henry sent you here. We don't want you to stay in these wretched rooms, but we need to be sure you wont try to return to Henry." Edward gazed at her with cold eyes.

"Mister Seymour. I know what is going on. You are keeping me here in the hopes that your whore sister marries my husband!" Anne stood up to face him. "Well, it wont happen. And even if it does, know this. She will be a whore. Nothing more. A slut. She will be shamed for sleeping with a married man and her children bastards!" Edward responded with a slap on her face.

"Quiet witch! You should also know we hold your lovers. George Boleyn, Mark Smeaton, and Henry Norris. That's only three. Who are the others? Which one is Elizabeth's real father? Or do you open your legs to so many that you don't know?" Edward was now so close to her face, she could feel his spit as he spoke to her. His nasty words cut her but she remained strong. She knew she had never betrayed Henry. Never. She had to find a way out of this. Edward finally left when he heard someone calling him. "Maybe some more alone time will make you truthful for once," he said as he left. Anne sat down. She wiped tears from her cheeks and told herself, "No. No I have no time to cry. I must leave at once."

Henry couldn't believe it. Jane was now his. Of course she had not given him her maiden head, but he was so close. Once he knew for sure that Anne would not come back, Henry could finally marry Jane and be her true bedded and wedded husband. Henry was sitting next to his fire, reading when his oldest daughter came in.

"Father," Henry put aside his book.

"Mary! Sweetheart! How are you? What can I do for you at this hour?" Mary looked hesitant.

"Father, if I may speak freely," She looked to her father for permission and when he nodded she continued. "please don't be upset. I speak out of love. I feel as though you have been to hard on Anne. After all, she loves you a great deal. I may harbor nothing but ill will towards her but I love my sister, Elizabeth, and whether I believe her to be your legitimate wife or not, she is still her mother." Mary paused, unsure of whether she is going to have to endure her fathers wrath. Henry looked angry, but the fire in his eyes quickly subsided when he thought of Elizabeth.

"Mary, darling. Hear this. Anne is not my wife. She seduced me under witchcraft. Ive been told…" Mary could see the painful breath her father took. "…Ive been told Elizabeth isn't even mine." Mary gasped.

"She took a lover?" Henry nodded.

"We don't know who the father is." Mary looked shocked.

"How many lovers is she supposed to have?" Mary could not believe that her father had been put through this.

"Many. Some even say her brother, George." Mary let out a little squeal than quickly made the sign of the cross.

"Father, may I be excused to pray on this?" Mary wanted to leave quickly. Henry nodded, then gave his daughter a kiss on the head.

"Of course my darling daughter. Say good prayers and sweet dreams, loved one." Mary quickly retreated to her room, and quickly took to her knees. Her prayers were fevered and fast. She was so confused.

Cromwell couldn't believe Anne was still alive. He busted into Edward Seymours rooms, startling the young man. "Why is she still alive? Why?!" Cromwell was livid.

"Thomas, you must understand. It is not easily done…" Edward was cut off.

"You must be rid of her!" Cromwell left, leaving a staring maid in his wake, nearly knocking over her tea tray. Edward just stared after him, wide eyed and plotting.

Jane was hoping Henry would be out hunting the day she received her letter from her brother.

_Dearest sister,_

_As you may know we hold the witch Anne and her lovers captive. We will get her to confess or she will be dealt with most accordingly. Maybe seeing her brother and lovers heads cut off will make her squeal like a pig. The date is set for 19__th__ May. I was hoping you would like to come and see it to celebrate your triumph. Henry will be yours. You shall have all the world, dearest Jane. _

_With everlasting love, _

_Your brother Edward. _

Jane was happy. So happy. The day was finally coming. She would be rid of the whore who claimed to be Henry's true wife. She decided to burn the letter but was just not quick enough.

"Jane, darling. You has written to you?" Henry was curious. Jane decided best to not lie, but withold certain truths.

"It is my brother, my love. He wanted to know if I wanted to come to Wulfhall for a feast on 19th May." Henry reached out his hands and Jane knew she was in trouble. She thought quickly. "Its best that you don't see it. There is a surprise planned for you and if you read my letter, you may ruin it." She tried to give Henry a flirty smile. Henry wasn't having it.

"Jane. I have been lied to too much lately. Give me the letter." Jane knew she was done. As Henry read, his eyes grew wide. He crumpled it and stood up.

"You bitch! You liar! You are all liars! Holding Anne captive? Will no one tell me the truth?" Henry stormed out determined to ride quickly to Wulfhall, but not before grabbing Jane and throwing her outside. "You will ride with me now! We shall go see your deceiving family!"

**A/N" *singsong voice and skipping* Seymours got caught! Seymours got caught! Didn't think they would get away with it, did you? If you did, for shame! See you next time, dear readers! Until then, press that adorably cute button below that says review! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

**A/N: Again, if you thought the Seymours would get away with taking Anne…Shame…So yeah. But will Henry get there in time? Will Anne, Mark, and George survive? Youll have to wait for the next chapter. I figured I have been moving a bit fast, so were going to have a bit of a filler chapter. It takes place in the future with Elizabeth reflecting a bit on her relationship with Mary growing up. **

**Disclaimer: *****sighs* Do you really think I own anything yet? If I did, I wouldn't be posting online. I would be the most famous person in the world. But alas….I am not… (hehe)**

Elizabeth could not be happier. Today she was turning eighteen and was betrothed to Sir James Dunham. He was the Duke of Cavanagh and she thought him so handsome. Elizabeth and Mary were close. Sure, they had had some rough times and had argued and fought, but they were sisters. It was to be expected. Their father had bought a house in Simon county, and told them it was for Mary when she got older and married. Mary had seen how hard it was for Elizabeth to remain at the house with their father, so Mary offered for Elizabeth to come live with her. Bess gratefully accepted, and they had been living together ever since.

Bess was walking around the garden one day, thinking about the past and how it shaped her life. She was grateful for everything she had and everyone in her life. It was exciting when Mary had come home 16 years ago. Of course, Bess was so young she hardly remembered life without Mary. She didn't want to think about life without Mary. Even though Mary believed Anne had usurped her mother Catherine's place, Mary treated Bess wonderfully. She never raised her voice, was patient, and answered any questions Bess had, to the best of her knowledge.

Now, Bess was getting ready to be married. Mary excitedly helped her. Mary helped Bess pick out her fabrics and colors for her gown, helped find a clergyman, and a chapel, and also helped Bess with her fears about the wedding night. Yes, the sisters loved each other dearly. Elizabeth and Mary Tudor. Closer than ever.

**A/N: Ok I know its not exactly a "chapter" per say, but its something I had in my mind for a while and figured it would do ok in here. As you might know, James Dunham is a fictional person. And Cavanagh and Simon county are both fictional places. I just made them up. Don't take them. They are copyrighted by the way. **

**Have a good day, dear readers! I will work on the next chapter and actual story more tnight! Love you all!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

**A/N: No note today…Hurray! **

**Disclaimer: Nope. **

Cromwell had a bad feeling. Something went wrong. Yes, they still had Anne, Mark and George. Yes things were going exactly as planned. Things were going well. A little too well. That may be why he was feeling off. Cromwell hurried into Wulfhall, barging in Edward Seymour's room. Edward jumped as the door hit the wall.

"Good God, man. Why are you making a habit of slamming doors?" Cromwell walked towards him.

"Edward, I have reason to believe that we cannot wait another two days to deal with George Boleyn and Mark Smeaton. It must be done today." Edward squinted his eyes and stared at Cromwell.

"But…"

"Today!" Cromwell yelled as he left the room. He headed down into the basement of the house, knowing Edward would follow him. When the both got there, they stood outside of the cell. Cromwell stood looking at George Boleyn, and Edward looked at Cromwell, still not comprehending what was going on. George was the first to speak.

"Why? Why do you have us here? I am going crazy! I keep thinking I hear my sister." Edward cracked a little smile.

"But dear George. Of course you hear Anne. She is also a prisoner, same as you." He enjoyed the sudden fire in George's eyes.

"If you do anything to her…I swear one hair misplaced on her head…"

"Boleyn! Shut up! Its your head you have to worry about." Cromwell opened the door and Edward pulled George out of the cell. "Come on!" The men took George outside. George suddenly knew what was going on when he saw a man in a mask holding an ax. He started to fight against the two men.

"No! No! Don't do this! I didn't do anything!" Cromwell and Edward ignored him. They finally got George over to the man and put him on his knees. He leaned forward, straining to hear the whispering between the two.

"Is the harlot watching her brother die?" Cromwell mumbled.

"Oh yes. My friend Lionel is taking care of it as we speak." Edward replied. George suddenly freaked out. He turned towards the house and looked up into a window. He saw Anne being held in front of a window by a faceless man. _How dare they? _he thought. _My poor sister. She doesn't deserve this. _George started to pray. He knew he was done for. There was no way out this time. He looked down in the middle of a prayer and noticed fresh blood.

"Who…whose blood is this?" He asked. Edward cracked a smile and glanced at the masked man.

"Would it pain you to know if this was Smeaton's blood?" He gazed back at George with his soulless eyes. George started to cry. "Don't worry. Its only chicken blood." Edward started laughing at his own cruel joke. Cromwell and Edward started to position George. They both looked up when they heard the beat of hooves. Panic set in when they saw Henry. With Jane sitting behind him no less. Followed by Henry was a set of 14 men. All constables and sheriffs. Edward started walking towards them. Henry got down and went to meet him. Edward pushed Henry out of the way, aiming for his sister.

"You traitorous bitch!" He shouted. "You told him! You betrayed us! Your own kin! You could have had it all!" Henry punched Edward in the face, knocking him back into the ground.

"You are the only traitors! I thought of you as friends!" Henry kept yelling as the constables arrested Edward and Cromwell. "Men! Send someone to release Boleyn. Also, get inside and get my wife." Henry spit the last word into the face of the person he had been betrayed by. Henry turned around a noticed Jane trying to sneak into the house.

He ran towards her and grabbed her around her waist.

"Listen here, _mistress_ Seymour. If I ever so much as see you around my wife again, I will kill you myself." He let her go. Jane stumbled onto the ground.

"Henry. Have it your way. You shall have another bastard child! We were supposed to be married! But I see now that you only choose who can be the best slut." Jane walked away into her house. Henry ran her words through his head. _Is she with child? But…it was only one night! _Time stood still. He heard his name being called and looked up. He could only see a blur of red, a red dress, coming towards him. Dark hair flowed behind.

"Henry!" Anne jumped into his arms, tears running down her face. Henry snapped back to attention. His hands guiding themselves up and down her back.

"My love," he whispered. "My one true love." Once they had hugged and kissed, Anne ran over to George.

"Brother! I am so glad to see you!" She pulled away and looked around. "Where's Mark?" Henry's sudden jealousy kicked in, but he told himself it was nothing but sisterly love for both. He himself became curious. He turned to a constable.

"James. Where is the other man, Mark Smeaton?" James the constable looked at Henry.

"I'm sorry Henry. There is no other man here. There is a third room, which looks well lived in, with a lute, but no other man." George, Henry, and Anne all looked worried. Henry put his arms around Anne's waist.

"Don't worry love. We will find your musician." George questioned the man who was paid to kill them then returned.

"Sister, he said there have been no deaths here. But early this morning he looked out his window and saw a beaten man being drug away from Wulfhall. He had curly brown hair. Maybe it was Mark. Maybe he's still alive!" George started to shake with excitement. Henry cut in.

"George. I think its best if we all go back to my house for the time being. We can start a search party there and Anne can rest." George nodded his approval when he looked at his sister. She looked pale and was about to collapse from no energy. They troop made their way home.

Anne slept for two days. George and Henry couldn't bear to leave her but they had to start the search for Mark.

"Tell me, George. I am so confused about everything. Why kidnap you, Mark and Anne? Were they really that desperate for me to marry Jane?" Henry and George were in the stables getting their horses ready.

"To tell you the truth Henry, I am not sure. I love my sister. And I know she loves you. She would never betray you. Yes our father is a bit of an arse but he brought us up better than that. He never betrayed our mother." Henry looked at George. He finally let his guard down.

"I suppose you are right George. But theres another thing. You mustn't tell Anne, on pain of death." George swore. "Jane is with child. Or rather, I believe she is with child. I am sending a friend's wife, who is a midwife to visit Jane at Wulfhall." George looked at Henry in surprise.

"And if she is?" George did not want Henry to answer. But answer he did.

"I shall claim the child as mine. Maybe Anne will raise the child. I know I shall never want any children of mine around that witch." Henry started to get angry and George stopped him.

"Henry, lets just go look for Mark." George and Henry mounted their horses and took off.

**A/N: Ok. I know this chapter is short. But theres a lot more to come! Keep reading and in the meantime…I need reviews! They motivate me! So press that little button at the bottom and send me a nice one! Love you all!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

**A/N: So things are moving along quite nicely. Yes you read that correctly last chapter. Henry is going to ask Anne to raise Jane's baby! *GASP* What do you think Anne will say? Or do? And yes, Jane is with child. You didn't think I was going to let Henry off that easy did ya? Didn't think so…I know Anne wasn't the type to forgive easily. So no worries there! Without further ado…chapter 19!**

**Disclaimer: I own my toaster. That's it. **

Anne missed Elizabeth. Her darling Bess. Mary had given the nickname to her little sister and Anne and Henry picked up on it quickly. Mary had also warmed up to Anne in the following weeks after Anne's ordeal. Mary was absolutely appalled that someone had put her in danger. She had no idea people could be that cruel. To be able to leave a small harmless child motherless for their own ambition. Mary was not yet completely on Anne's side but she had started to see that maybe Anne wasn't as bad as Mary thought she was. Mary knew she had to forgive Anne, as the Heavenly Father had instructed all true Christians to know forgiveness, but Mary was finding it hard to do so. She still sincerely believed that her and her late mother were Henry's true heirs. But she decided to make do with what she was now given, hoping that maybe, just maybe, some good might come out of it.

_Maybe if I get on Anne's good side, she might restore me to my rightful place,_ Mary thought to herself. Her thoughts were interrupted when Anne started talking to her.

"Mary, I never had a chance to thank you." Anne smiled. Mary replied,

"Thank me for what, Anne?" Anne started to get tears in her eyes.

"For taking care of your sister, Elizabeth. I know we never got along, and you believe horrible lies about me, but Elizabeth means the world to me. Thank you." Mary couldn't help but smile when she thought of her sweet sister.

"Anne, I believe in God and his teachings. I also remember something my mother always taught me. Children are innocent. It would not have been right for me to deny Bess sisterly love." Anne could see the love in Mary's eyes. But she could also see the hurt. Anne would give it time. _Maybe if we could get along, _she thought, _I might be able to talk Henry into restoring Mary as heir, after Bess and any other children we have, of course. _Anne decided she would talk to Henry that night.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOO

Henry was stressed. He had heard from the midwife and doctor that Jane was indeed pregnant. He was excited of the prospect of having another child, especially after losing the last two Anne had carried. But he wish it wasn't with the witch. He finished his hunt, bringing home goose, Anne's favorite. He wanted to try to butter her up before asking the one question he knew would break her heart. Before he arrived home, He sent Charles Brandon ahead of him, to pick up his girls and take them to his house to spend the night with their Aunt Margaret. Brandon, who knew Anne's temper as well as Henry, agreed. Once Brandon had ridden ahead, he took his time, making the most out of the ride home to figure out a way to best ask Anne to raise his bastard son_, with the wench you betrayed her with_. Henry hated that little voice in his head. He got down and started to walk. He needed a clear mind for what he was about to do.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOO

Anne was surprised when she heard the door open and it was not Henry. "Charles! For what do I owe this unexpected visit?" Fear suddenly gripped her when she realized that he was supposed to be with Henry. "Oh, God. Henry?" Brandon was quick to reply before she fainted.

"No, Anne. No. Henry is fine." He held up his hands as to prove his point. "Henry just sent me ahead to fetch your daughter and Mary. He is bringing home goose for you and would like it just to be you two tonight." Anne relaxed with the news that her husband was fine. But the anger came back and she started ranting.

"Alone time? After what he did he thinks a _goose_ will make up for it? What, does he take me for a fool?" She spun around to start walking towards the fireplace, hands on her hips. "Sure, everything will be better then he will start _whoring _around again. Meanwhile I will sit here pregnant _or not depending on his mood_, hurting, my heart breaking, because he…" Anne wasn't able to finish. She had turned back around and noticed Brandon trying to silence her, while Henry was standing in the front doorway. Anne noticed that he had almost no expression or emotion upon his face. It was blank. Brandon was the first to speak.

"I think I will go get the girls now, Hen." Brandon walked out of the room. Henry and Anne stood there silently, until the girls came into the room, and hugged and kissed Henry and Anne goodbye. Once, they were gone, Anne turned away from Henry and sat down with her book. She couldn't focus on the words, so she stared at the fire instead. Henry helped himself to a cup of wine.

"Are you going to speak to me, wife?" he asked her before downing his wine in one gulp. Anne stayed silent. "Well, since you arent going to speak, I will do it instead. We are going to have a nice meal together. I have somethings I need to speak to you about." Anne still didn't speak. Henry was getting frustrated.

"Anne! This is enough. You cannot keep giving me the silent treatment. We need to speak about something important. Something that affects this immediate family." With that, Anne finally spoke.

"Really? Affects the family? Don't you think what you already did affected this family?" Anne stood up as Henry slammed his cup down.

"Anne, I said I was so…"

"Don't even apologize!" she snapped. "I trusted you. You betrayed me. I told you not to bring that _bitch_ into my home yet you did it anyway! And for what? So you could have someone to warm your bed besides me, your wife!" Henry had enough.

"Anne! I made a mistake! I know you will never full forgive me, but I can keep trying! I am sorry! There I said it! Are you happy now? I. AM. SORRY." Henry screamed the words, pausing in between them for effect. Anne stopped. She was surprised to hear the words coming out of him. She never expected Henry to own up to his mistakes. Usually he pawned them off on poor unsuspecting victims, or Brandon. She finally walked over to Henry and put her arms around him. All she wanted was to feel him again. To feel his arms around her. She broke down and cried when she felt his arms go around her neck and waist. "Im so sorry, my love." He whispered in her ear. They pulled away from each other.

"Henry, lets go cook this goose, then we can sit and talk. I know we have much to discuss." Anne took the goose and headed towards the kitchen. Henry followed, thinking _yes, we do, love. We absolutely do. _

**A/N: Sorry so short! Dealing with a lot here, and have writers block. I know where I want this to go but I cant find the words! **


End file.
